Inevitável Paixão
by Yume Vy
Summary: [yaoi lemon] Personalidades distintas... Diferenças que atraem. Ikki despertou para algo que ele não tinha percebido antes... Seu interesse por Shiryu! Agora... Como o Dragão reagirá a aproximação de Fênix?


**Título:** Inevitável Paixão.

**Anime:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

**Casal:** Ikki x Shiryu.

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angust/ Oneshot.

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**E-mail:** Lady Anúbis

**Aviso**

Essa fic foi feita para o _Amigo Secreto_ do Fórum **Saint Seiya Dreams**.

Espero que você, **_Shiryu Forever_**, goste do seu presente/o/

**OOO**

**Inevitável Paixão**

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente enquanto tentava controlar o ritmo de sua respiração. O ambiente se encontrava na penumbra, iluminado apenas pelas chamas que dançavam em cadência instigante, vinda da lareira à direita deles. Podia ouvir o estalar das brasas e seus olhos desfocados enfim se fixaram no ser à frente dele, captando aquela doce expressão de prazer, reparando em cada detalhe.

Com um quase sorriso nos lábios, vislumbra a pele levemente amorenada devido ao sol e não exatamente por ser seu real tom de pele... Pele esta que era extremamente macia ao toque e que no momento reluzia sob as chamas que iluminavam suavemente o corpo perfeito, que estremecia quando sentia o seu toque.

_"Tão lindo!"_, Não pôde deixar de pensar enquanto o observava.

Os longos fios negros como a noite emitiam um brilho quase irreal de tão lindo, mostrando o quão macio, liso e bem cuidado era. Eles tocavam levemente seu corpo como se fossem plumas, fazendo-o sentir um desejo quase insano de tocá-los e afundar o rosto entre eles, aspirando o perfume embriagante que exalavam. Ouvia a respiração entrecortada que apenas o excitava de uma maneira quase impensável, os lábios róseos estavam entreabertos e tudo o que desejava era mordê-los, pois eles pareciam mais suculentos que a ambrosia, o alimento dos deuses. Subiu o olhar e suas íris focaram-se nos orbes azuis... Azuis como o mais perfeito céu!

" Ah! Pelos deuses.", Sussurrou de maneira quase inaudível.

Sem esperar, segurou a cintura ligeiramente mais fina, apertando e ouvindo um gemido baixo e rouco, que apenas o instigava mais. Foi subindo as mãos pelo tórax delicado, mas de forma alguma feminino, sentindo os músculos firmes e proporcionais, sem exagero algum, combinando beleza e força.

" Aahhhmm...", Ouviu aquela voz tão firme e séria alterada pelo prazer e isso o enlouquecia... O enlouquecia mais do que tudo!

Rapidamente se ergueu na cama, sentando-se e tomando enfim os lábios tentadores em um beijo impudico, cheio de lascívia e desejo, entrelaçando sua língua na dele em uma dança erótica, sendo prontamente correspondido. Puxou mais o corpo menor para seu colo, apertando a cintura delgada, sentindo a excitação dele contra seu abdômen, ajudando-o então a subir e descer sobre seu membro, sendo imediatamente atingido por um prazer intenso ao se mover dentro do corpo apertado.

Os movimentos, que de início eram lentos e cadenciados, logo se tornaram mais rápidos e fortes, quase saindo completamente para entrar com força, tocando-o fundo, ouvindo os gemidos tímidos que ele tentava controlar aumentarem em volume e freqüência, mas ainda não estava satisfeito. Afinal... Ele ainda não estava gritando!

Nunca pensou que fosse desenvolver esse desejo, mas a verdade era que cobiçava profundamente ouvir aquele rapaz tão sério e certinho gritando desesperadamente, perdendo toda aquela pose de 'menino controlado' para se abandonar no mais intenso êxtase... Êxtase este que seria proporcionado por ele e mais ninguém!

Despertando para esse desejo, seus olhos brilharam, um sorriso malicioso adornou seus lábios e no instante seguinte ele se virou, jogando aquela bela criatura de cabelos negros na cama, ficando por cima, sem ter abandonado o refúgio de seu corpo. Viu-o fitá-lo com certa surpresa e então corar quando passou a língua nos lábios, aquilo apenas o atiçava, resolvendo que estava na hora de tomar as rédeas da situação.

" Agora... Eu vou te fazer gritar!", Sussurrou roucamente no ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo, ouvindo-o ofegar.

Sem esperar nenhuma outra resposta do rapaz menor, elevou uma das pernas dele, segurando-a com firmeza, iniciando investidas cada vez mais fortes e profundas, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente enquanto vislumbrava a bela face sendo transformada pelo prazer, ouvindo os gemidos que tanto o deliciavam aumentarem mais e mais... No entanto, aquilo ainda não era o suficiente.

Mordendo os lábios como uma criança em expectativa de ganhar um presente, envolveu a ereção dele, passando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das investidas, vendo-o enfim derretendo-se... A feição sempre tão séria em abandono, a boca aberta puxando o ar com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que permitia os gemidos escaparem, as pupilas dilatadas que deixavam os olhos azuis mais escuros, demonstrando o mais doce e sublime prazer.

" Humm... Mostre-me como está gostando disso...", Sussurrou roucamente.

" Aahmmm... Eu...", Sabia, ele tentava resistir, mas estava falhando...

" Vamos... Geme... Grite pra mim...", Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, intensificando as investidas e o ritmo da masturbação.

Os corpos se moviam em sintonia, indo para frente e para trás iluminados pelas chamas que pareciam dançar em harmonia com eles, aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais, indo mais rápido, entrando com força dentro do corpo menor, tocando-o fundo, naquele ponto que irradiava prazer por todas as células daquele ser que lhe tomava toda a atenção, saindo e voltando, masturbando-o, vendo-o contorcer-se de maneira deliciosa, a face expressando o doce prazer e...

" Humm..." Gemeu, mordendo o pescoço dele com força, investindo profundamente.

" AAhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Ikkiiiiiiiii...", Ouviu a voz tão suave e serena perder-se no mais intenso êxtase, a feição transmutada fazendo-o delirar, sentindo o corpo menor apertar-se, levando-o junto e...

**OOO**

" Aahhh...", Um gemido langoroso se espalhou pelo quarto e sua respiração ofegante quebrou o silêncio que ali existia.

Seus olhos piscaram confusos enquanto ele tentava levar oxigênio aos pulmões. As íris azuis percorreram o ambiente, percebendo que se encontrava em seu quarto... Sozinho. A luz da lua entrava pela janela, deixando o ambiente na penumbra e um longo suspiro abandonou-o enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos revoltosos. Algumas gotas de suor cobriam seu tórax desnudo e sua mente, ainda confusa, começou a despertar para o fato que acabou de acontecer.

" Um sonho...", Sua voz saiu baixa e falha, enquanto seus olhos confirmavam a influência de um mero sonho em seu corpo.

Sua pele suava... Sua respiração descompassada... Seu baixo-ventre ainda formigava e a prova irrefutável daquele delírio noturno estava bem diante de seus olhos. Trincou os dentes, irritando-se com a própria fraqueza, levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao banheiro com passos largos e firmes. Se encontrasse alguém o mataria sem pensar duas vezes, tamanha indignação que sentia. Bateu a porta e entrou no box, abrindo a água fria, entrando ainda vestido sob ela, arrepiando-se ligeiramente ao sentir o contato da mesma sobre sua pele quente.

Encostou a testa no azulejo frio, mantendo os olhos fechados. Não entendia... Não entendia como e nem por que sonhava com ele. Não era a primeira vez que era atormentado por aqueles sonhos... Pela visão do corpo claro... Dos longos cabelos negros tão macios e brilhantes... Dos olhos azuis escurecidos pelo prazer... Daquela face tão atormentadora, pra não dizer tentadora, com a expressão do mais sublime prazer...

" Por quê?", Perguntou-se irritado, dando um soco na parede. Não entendia mais a si mesmo. Nunca foi ligado a ele, então... Por quê?

" Merda!", Praguejou, decidindo que não adiantava pensar de cabeça quente.

Retirou o short preto que usava e resolveu tomar um banho decente. Deixou a peça no chão mesmo e pegou a esponja. Sua pele já estava acostumada à água fria e estava até mesmo apreciando-a. Ensaboou-se lentamente, percorrendo cada músculo de seu corpo, tentando não pensar em nada e logo se enfiou debaixo do jato d'água, retirando toda a espuma de seu corpo, deixando que seus cabelos também fossem molhados, fechando os olhos e permanecendo quieto por um tempo indeterminado, para só então desligar a ducha e enrolar-se na toalha, voltando ao quarto.

Um vento mais forte adentrou pela varanda, que se encontrava aberta, tocando a pele de Ikki, que ainda ficou parado por mais alguns instantes, mas logo se moveu. Caminhou até a cama e sentando-se, tratou de enxugar o corpo displicentemente, lembrando do sonho que teve, daqueles cabelos longos tocando seu corpo e...

" Droga!", Disse e vestiu apenas uma calça larga de moletom, seu corpo ainda ligeiramente molhado, principalmente os fios azuis, que ele penteou só para balançar a cabeça em seguida e atrapalhar as mechas, que lhe caíam no rosto revoltosas.

Olhou em direção ao relógio, vendo que o mesmo marcava três da manhã. Não estava com o mínimo sono e resolveu descer pra tomar água. Estava hospedado na mansão Kido e ainda se perguntava como estava conseguindo ficar ali, mas sabia o motivo... O que não faria por seu adorado irmão Shun? Ele ainda se recuperava do fato de ter sido hospedeiro para Hades e sabia que sua presença ali o ajudava, lhe dava conforto e também... Ele estava ali...

_"Humph! Isso não tem nada a ver com ele..."_ Por mais que dissesse isso, sabia que estava apenas mentindo pra si mesmo. Praguejou algo ininteligível e desceu as escadas da grande mansão, atravessando a sala com rapidez.

Em poucos minutos chegou à cozinha, que estava silenciosa, visto que todos os empregados já estavam dormindo. Abriu a geladeira sem cerimônia e pegou algumas coisas, pois percebeu que estava com fome e se colocou a 'repor' as energias, fazendo uma pequena bagunça. Mas como alguém que detestava incomodar os outros, deixou tudo do mesmo modo que achou ao terminar seu lanche.

Já satisfeito com sua refeição, apesar de ainda irritado, Ikki resolveu que o melhor era voltar ao quarto ou quem sabe sair um pouco, passear pelo vasto jardim da Mansão Kido a fim de relaxar um pouco. Com passos lentos, porém firmes, saiu da cozinha e logo se dirigiu à sala em silêncio, no entanto, parou quando captou com o canto dos olhos uma figura peculiar. Lentamente moveu a cabeça, repousando suas íris azuis sobre a imagem perturbadoramente linda que lhe chamou a atenção.

" Ikki? Boa noite! Também sem sono?", Fênix pôde ouvir a voz suave e calma daquele que lhe tirava o sono, mas as palavras, de alguma maneira, não faziam sentido em sua mente.

Ikki não sabia como, mas estava paralisado ante a visão que tinha do outro cavaleiro. Seus olhos rapidamente percorreram o corpo menor, apenas para se impressionar ainda mais com a beleza sublime deste e sentir um arrepio subir por sua coluna. As formas delgadas, os músculos proporcionais e de forma alguma avantajados, cobertos por um fino tecido branco de pijama, que parecia incrivelmente semitransparente sob a luz do luar, que concedia ao Dragão uma aura divina...

Nunca o tinha visto tão lindo assim! Reparou que os longos e sedosos cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança frouxa, jogada para frente do ombro direito, caindo displicente sobre o peito semicoberto, visto que pequenos botões da blusa estavam abertos. A pele dele parecia ainda mais macia e suave sobre aquela claridade que vinha da varanda e os olhos... Estes eram duas incríveis pedras de safira.

"_Como ele pode ser tão lindo?"_, Pensou, perdido naquela visão.

" Ikki?!", Chamou Shiryu e os intensos olhos de Ikki subiram, reparando nos lábios delineados e suculentos que pronunciavam seu nome.

"Você está bem?", Perguntou o Dragão, piscando os olhos, despertando Fênix para a realidade, fazendo-o perceber que estava devaneando demais.

" Estou ótimo.", Afirma com convicção, se congratulando por sua voz ter saído firme e séria como sempre.

" Você parecia... No mundo da lua. Preocupado com algo?", Shiryu suavizou a feição, dando um leve sorriso ao outro cavaleiro.

O controlado Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão observava Ikki com curiosidade. Via que ele estava sério, mas havia um brilho indecifrável em seus olhos. Tinha plena consciência de que o mesmo tinha um sono leve e que não gostava de permanecer por muito tempo em um mesmo lugar, coisa que estava acontecendo no momento, pois Fênix já estava a mais de quinze dias na Mansão Kido e devia dizer que isso o surpreendia. Pensava se seria por causa de Shun, mas...

Reparou no modo que Ikki se vestia... Se é que podia falar isso, visto que o mesmo se encontrava apenas com uma fina calça de moletom escura e nada mais. Percebeu que gotículas suaves de água adornavam aquele corpo, percorrendo cada músculo definido e desaparecendo em contato com o tecido da calça. Os cabelos azuis escuros estavam molhados, caindo displicentes e revoltosos na face, a franja cobrindo a cicatriz característica da testa de Ikki, enquanto aqueles olhos pareciam queimar por um motivo desconhecido. Estaria ele irritado?

" Está tudo bem?", Perguntou preocupado com o silêncio e também pelo fato de começar a se incomodar com o olhar dele, que lhe parecia estranho e o deixava... Sem jeito de alguma forma.

" Já disse que estou ótimo.", Ikki disse sério, porém sua voz parecia ligeiramente mais baixa... Quase rouca.

" ...!", Shiryu piscou os olhos, internamente confuso. Não sabia explicar como e nem por quê, mas Ikki parecia estranho... Diferente.

O Cavaleiro de Fênix deu uns passos à frente, começando a caminhar lentamente em direção a Shiryu, percebendo a confusão dentro daqueles olhos tão azuis e por algum motivo aquilo lhe instigava profundamente. Em pouco tempo estava a menos de um metro dele e se segurava para simplesmente não agarrá-lo e fazer valer todos os seus mais profundos desejos, que ele não sabia afirmar quando começaram, mas que tinha plena certeza da existência agora. Sorriu internamente, sem desviar o olhar dele... Shiryu não devia ter noção de quão sexy estava naquela roupa sob o luar.

"_Isso deve ser alguma provação dos deuses."_, Fênix pensou.

" Ikki?!", O chamou, percebendo aquele olhar fixo nele, o desconcertando. Aqueles olhos pareciam atravessar-lhe a alma, vasculhando seu interior, fazendo seu coração acelerar e ele quase... Quase deu um passo para trás.

" Sim?", Ikki deu um meio sorriso ao perceber certo receio em Shiryu.

" Você está estranho.", Afirmou, olhando-o muito sério, ficando na defensiva.

" Mesmo?", A pergunta saiu sarcástica e Ikki deu um passo à frente.

" Sim.", Respondeu ainda mais seriamente, fechando os punhos.

Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada! Só podia ter, afinal... Por que sentia certa ameaça naquele olhar? Ikki parecia um predador, um... Caçador e Shiryu não estava gostando de se sentir um alvo ali, mesmo não compreendendo porque motivo achava isso. Sentiu-se tenso e seu coração acelerou mais, fazendo-o assumir uma feição séria e controlada, apesar de por dentro sentir-se desnorteado com o que via, mas não compreendia nos olhos do outro.

"_Ah, Dragão! Não faça essa carinha..."_, Ikki pensou, desejando insanamente tirar aquela expressão do rosto dele e transformá-la em pura luxúria e apenas esse pensamento instigava-o de forma inimaginável!

" Se não tem nada de errado, então tenha uma boa noite!", Disse Shiryu, internamente alarmado e desejando sair da mira daqueles olhos incandescentes. Virou-se e resolveu que o melhor a fazer seria voltar ao quarto.

Antes que Shiryu pudesse realmente se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, sentiu braços fortes o puxando e então suas costas se chocando contra a coluna próxima a varanda. Assustou-se e seus olhos procuraram os de Ikki, estremecendo internamente ao ver o brilho flamejando daquelas íris tão belas e... Tentou puxar os braços, apenas pra ver que ambos estavam presos pelas mãos de Fênix, que se aproximava mais e mais dele, fazendo-o sentir como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca, tamanha velocidade com que batia.

" Ikki!!!", Chamou, querendo despertá-lo daquele estranho transe, porque ele só podia estar fora de seu estado normal.

" O que foi? Está com medo... Shiryu?", As palavras foram sussurradas sensualmente no ouvido do jovem de cabelos negros, deixando que seus lábios roçassem de leve na orelha perfeita, aspirando o perfume suave que aquela pele possuía, sentindo ânsia por colar seus corpos e mordê-lo completamente.

Shiryu não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que pensar. Sentia o corpo dele muito próximo ao seu, estavam quase colados... Seus braços firmemente presos acima da cabeça e ele se sentiu indefeso perante aquela ação de Ikki. A voz dele ressoava dentro de sua mente repetidas vezes, fazendo-o se sentir zonzo, principalmente por não entender os motivos dele. Nunca se falaram muito e... Por quê? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Quando Ikki viu os olhos azuis do Dragão procurarem pelos dele, perdeu-se naquela imensidão celeste. Havia toda uma confusão ali que apenas o excitava mais, percebia a respiração descompassada dele e os lábios entreabertos e tudo o que desejou foi provar o gosto que aquela boca possuía, aproximando mais os rostos a fim de concluir o ato.

" Ikki!!!", A voz alarmada de Shiryu o despertou, fazendo-o perceber o que realmente estava fazendo. Afastou-se bruscamente, caminhando para o lado oposto da sala.

" O... O que você estava fazendo?", Perguntou e Ikki sabia que ele exigia uma resposta plena e satisfatória de sua parte.

" Humph!", Desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços, colocando sua máscara de bad boy, ignorando a pergunta dele.

" Eu fiz uma pergunta, Ikki.", Shiryu não ia sair dali sem uma explicação.

" Não deve baixar sua guarda. Nunca, Shiryu. Se eu fosse um inimigo, você estaria morto, sabia?", Disse sarcástico, sorrindo quase malicioso, virando as costas e caminhando em direção a porta. Era melhor desconversar.

" Do que você está falando?", Não estava entendendo mais nada.

Sem dar chances a Shiryu de fazer qualquer outra coisa, Ikki abriu a porta da frente da casa e saiu, batendo a mesma, sumindo na escuridão da noite, deixando para trás um alarmado Dragão, que não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo ali.

"_Por quê? Por que ele..."_, Escorou-se na parede, levando a mão à cabeça, confuso sobre o que estava realmente acontecendo. Qual era a intenção de Ikki? Eles mal conversavam... E agora ele se aproximava daquela forma e...

" Droga! Eu... Não entendo você.", Disse em tom baixo e frustrado. Pelo visto aquela noite seria longa! Confuso, subiu para o quarto... Talvez conseguisse ao menos descansar o corpo.

**OOO**

Ikki caminhava pelo grande jardim, sendo apenas iluminado pela luz da lua cheia. Suspirou profundamente, sem saber o que tinha dado em sua cabeça para fazer aquilo há poucos instantes. Será que havia conseguido disfarçar? Praguejou algo ininteligível e pensou em sumir dali, mas não podia abandonar Shun e... Será apenas esse o motivo?

Continuou andando por mais alguns metros e então parou sob uma grande árvore de cerejeira, sentando-se debaixo dela, recostando-se nas raízes. Abriu os olhos, observando a luz da lua que atravessava as pétalas róseas e tocava seu corpo. Não devia mesmo estar em seu juízo perfeito. Quando foi que começou a gostar dele? Amá-lo?!

"_Bah! Isso deve ser apenas desejo!"_, Falou pra si mesmo em pensamento.

Ikki sempre achara que amava Esmeralda. Ela era linda! Os cabelos loiros, os olhos verdes da cor da pedra que lhe dava o nome, que lembrava-lhe tanto seu irmão, Shun. A doçura da voz dela... Mas agora o que sentia era completamente diferente. Queria ficar perto de Shiryu, queria irritá-lo, vê-lo reagir a sua pessoa... Sim, queria chamar a atenção dele. Seriam formas diferentes de amar? Ou ele apenas achou que amava Esmeralda e na verdade apenas estava apaixonado? Tantas perguntas... Tão poucas respostas.

Não. Talvez estivesse enganado. Provavelmente o que sentia era apenas um desejo lascivo e nada mais. Apesar de sério, sempre fora uma pessoa explosiva, falava o que sentia sem se importar se isso doía ou não nos outros. Dizia a verdade nua e crua, sem papas na língua, mas o outro era completamente diferente... Shiryu era tão sério, calmo, tão... Controlado. E isso o fazia pensar que se interessou por ele apenas pelo fato de serem diferentes... Porque o Dragão era como um desafio...

"_Sim, provavelmente é apenas isso. Aquela calma e seriedade dele me incomodam e eu quero vê-lo perder aquela pose de certinho. Apenas isso..."_, Pensou, fechando os olhos, as palavras se dissipando em sua mente, reafirmando a si mesmo que não passava de desejo. Não importava mais quando isso começou... Este ponto era irrelevante.

Como um raio que corta o céu, lembrou-se da Guerra Santa contra Hades. Foi ali... Naquele momento. Ele havia decidido que não ia se intrometer... Que respeitaria a ordem de Athena... Iria apenas observar... Mas acabou se envolvendo! Podia ter parado qualquer um... Podia ter impedido que seu amado irmão Shun se envolvesse, mas... Acabou falando com Shiryu... Foi com ele com quem brigou, pelo simples fato de que não queria que ele se ferisse e... Que morresse. Sentiu raiva quando o rapaz decidiu lutar, contrariando seus desejos. Mas ambos sempre foram o oposto um do outro!

"_Por que estou me lembrando disso agora?"_, Se perguntou, mas sabia muito bem que havia se importado de uma maneira especial naquele momento.

Sentia-se um pouco confuso com tudo aquilo, mas não era algo do que fugiria. Precisava apenas pensar mais um pouco, refletir sobre o que sentia e principalmente sobre o que queria, afinal, tinha que levar em consideração que quase agarrou o Dragão em plena sala da Mansão Kido.

"_Eu devo estar ficando maluco..."_, Riu sozinho, abrindo os olhos e fitando a lua, aspirando o perfume das flores de cerejeira.

**OOO**

10:45 AM.

A luz do sol irradiava, deixando o dia quente, mas o vento que soprava amenizava o calor, fazendo com que uma sensação agradável percorresse os corpos de todos que ali se encontravam. A felicidade podia ser vista no rosto de cada Cavaleiro de Bronze, bem como no de Athena, que estava satisfeita ao ver como seus defensores se divertiam.

" Mas como sempre, ele está afastado.", Saori sussurrou, vendo ao longe, recostado em uma árvore, Ikki.

Todos estavam numa parte mais reservada do jardim, onde havia um grande espaço de grama e um lago mais ao fundo. Grandes árvores cercavam todo o lugar, permitindo que aqueles que ali estavam pudessem fazer o que bem entendessem, o que se resumia em... Um pequeno treino!

Hyoga treinava com Shun, trocando golpes, mas dava para perceber que tudo não passava de brincadeira. O russo sorria de uma maneira quase satisfeita e... Algo mais, que obviamente Ikki não estava gostando, o que o fazia lançar olhares chamuscados ao mesmo, não que os dois estivessem vendo. Do outro lado, perto do lago, estavam Shiryu e Seiya. Pégaso ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente, mas todos se surpreendiam com a velocidade com que se curava, apesar de saberem que o dedo de Athena estava presente.

Shiryu trocava golpes com Seiya, sempre tendo cuidado para não usar força demais, afinal era apenas um treino de brincadeira, para se divertir e acalmar aquele garoto que não conseguia mais ficar quieto no mesmo lugar. E sabendo que não devia abusar, o Dragão ia no ritmo do outro, feliz por vê-lo cada dia melhor, afinal, Pégaso era seu melhor amigo!

Continuava se esquivando dos ataques dele e então seus olhos se desviaram dos castanhos de Seiya, percorrendo o ambiente, vendo Hyoga e Shun, mas ao fundo, recostado numa árvore... Estava Ikki. Lembrou-se do encontro que tiveram na sala na noite anterior e sua mente se distanciou de tudo, voltando a pensar nos motivos de Fênix. Ele lhe parecia um mistério, era tão diferente de si e... Sentiu um leve arrepio em seu corpo quando se deu conta que aqueles olhos azuis estavam sobre sua pessoa... Olhando-o como se atravessasse sua alma e visse seu interior. Quando deu por si, Seiya estava para acertá-lo e por reflexo se defendeu...

" Aahhhh...", Ouviu-se um grito e todos olharam, vendo Seiya cair um pouco distante, devido ao golpe de Shiryu.

" Seiya!!!", Shiryu quase se desesperou, correndo até o amigo e ajoelhando-se, dando apoio ao mesmo. Como pôde simplesmente atacá-lo assim?

Não sabia o que aconteceu. Tinha plena consciência de que Seiya não estava totalmente recuperado e que devia maneirar... Aquilo era apenas um treino de brincadeira, mas... Acabou usando força demais, mandando o amigo longe e se repreendia por isso. Não devia ter se distraído e... Por que Ikki teve que olhá-lo daquela forma? Era tudo culpa dele por distraí-lo!

" Seiya... Me desculpa. Você está bem?", Perguntou Shiryu preocupado com o amigo, se culpando pela maldita distração.

" Ah, tá tudo bem! Eu que não estou sendo um bom oponente, né!", Sorriu o rapaz de olhos e cabelos castanhos, se levantando com a ajuda do amigo, limpando a roupa.

Ikki havia se desencostado da árvore quando viu Seiya caindo ao longe pelo golpe do Dragão. Percebeu claramente que o mesmo havia se distraído e que se assustou com a aproximação do outro e... Será que foi por causa dele? Sorriu ao pensar que sim e... Ao ver a preocupação do belo rapaz de longos cabelos negros para com Seiya... Simplesmente não gostou. Shiryu estava preocupado demais pro seu gosto! Moveu-se, começando a caminhar até eles.

" Está tudo bem?", Hyoga perguntou, chegando mais perto, vendo que Shiryu parecia perturbado por ter atingido o outro. Achando estranho... Ele parecia ter se distraído e... Não. Shiryu nunca se distraía!

" Seiya...", Shun disse, vendo Shiryu apoiando o amigo.

" Ah, gente... Que isso! Eu tô legal!", Falou Seiya, sorrindo, mostrando com isso que estava tudo bem.

" Me desculpa mesmo, Seiya.", Shiryu sentia-se mal por ter atingido o outro.

" Êh... Quer parar com isso, Shiryu! Se ficar com essa cara eu vou brigar com você.", Seiya cruzou os braços, fechando a cara, mas sorrindo ao ver que o Dragão deu-se por vencido.

" Tudo bem...", Um pequeno sorriso se fez presente nos lábios do cavaleiro.

" Por que não vai descansar um pouco, Seiya?", A voz grave de Ikki pôde ser ouvida e todos se surpreenderam com a aproximação repentina de Fênix.

" Ikki?!", Shiryu sentiu seu coração acelerar de maneira inexplicável. O que o outro fazia ali? Por que se aproximara? Não que ele não desejasse que Ikki fosse mais social, mas...

"_Por que logo agora?",_ Shiryu sentia-se tenso, apesar de não demonstrar.

" Meu irmão tem razão, Seiya! Descanse um pouco. Depois podemos treinar mais à tarde. O sol está ficando forte e não fará bem pra você!", Disse Shun, sorrindo, extremante contente com a aproximação de Ikki, afinal, não era sempre que o mesmo simplesmente interagia com todos.

" É... Acho que vou mesmo!", Disse, coçando a cabeça.

" A Saori está te esperando.", Ikki disse novamente, sério, de braços cruzados.

" Sim...", Pégaso ficou um pouco encabulado e virou-se para ir até ela.

" Eu te ajudo!", Shiryu disse, mas quando foi dar um passo, ouviu novamente a voz de Ikki.

" Shun, vá com ele.", Fênix ordenou, vendo o olhar ligeiramente irritado de Shiryu para ele, sorrindo internamente.

" Claro, Ikki!", Disse Shun, muito satisfeito, ajudando Seiya, que dizia que não precisava, mas aceitou a ajuda de Andrômeda.

" ...!", Shiryu olhou Ikki nos olhos, vendo um brilho indecifrável nas íris azuis.

" O que houve... Shiryu? Você parecia no mundo da lua...", Fênix disse com certo sarcasmo na voz, usando quase as mesmas palavras que o outro na noite anterior, seus olhos brilhando com a satisfação de provocá-lo.

" Eu não estava distraído.", Respondeu o Dragão muito sério, quase irritado por Ikki apontar uma falha sua. Como ele podia falar aquilo sendo que era o culpado?

" Mesmo?", Provocou, sentindo um prazer indefinido ao ver aqueles olhos cintilarem irritados. Shiryu provavelmente não sabia, mas mostrar-se contrariado assim apenas excitava o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

" ...!", Shiryu estreitou os olhos.

Hyoga não entendeu... Olhou de Ikki para Shiryu e de Shiryu para Ikki. Havia um clima estranho ali! Apesar da aparente calma do Dragão e da indiferença do Fênix sentia algo no ar... Havia certa tensão e isso o deixou ansioso, porque aqueles dois eram muito diferentes e o russo sabia que se eles brigassem, por mais improvável que fosse, não ia ser algo fácil de consertar.

" Bem... Deseja continuar treinando mais um pouco, Shiryu? Posso ser seu parceiro se quiser.", Falou prestativo o loiro, querendo amainar as coisas.

" Hum... Não sei. Já está quase na hora do almoço...", Disse Shiryu, pensativo.

" Humph! Shiryu precisa de um oponente de verdade.", Ikki deu um sorriso de lado, olhando para Hyoga com um olhar superior.

" O que disse, Fênix?", O loiro estreitou os olhos ante aquelas palavras.

Shiryu surpreendeu-se com aquela provocação. O que Ikki tinha em mente?

" O que está insinuando com isso?", Hyoga sentiu o sangue ferver. Não sabia por que, mas Ikki devia ter algo contra ele para provocá-lo sempre.

" E então, Shiryu?", Perguntou o rapaz de 1,75 de altura, ignorando o Cisne.

" Não vem me ignorar, não!", Falou Hyoga ainda mais irritado. Ikki tinha esse dom... O dom de irritar todos ao seu redor.

" Olha, Ikki... Eu acho que você não deveria...", Parou de falar ao ouvir a voz suave de Shun, que os chamava enquanto corria na direção deles.

" Ikkiiii... Pessoal! Vamos almoçar!!!", Disse, sorrindo, chegando e logo ficando perto deles, vendo que alguma coisa aconteceu.

" Shun...", Hyoga se acalmou e suavizou suas feições com a aproximação do outro. Os olhos verde-água de Shun sempre o acalmavam, não importava qual a situação.

" O que houve?", Perguntou, piscando os grandes e inocentes olhos.

" Nada, eu apenas combinava com Shiryu para treinarmos mais tarde... Juntos.", Disse Ikki, vendo os olhos do Dragão brilharem como quem dizia 'quando combinamos isso?' E sorriu ao irmão, esperando muito que ele dissesse o que esperava.

"_Por Athena, o que é isso?"_, Õ.o Hyoga ergueu uma sobrancelha devido às palavras de Ikki. Aquele ali estava tramando algo e... Só esperava que uma briga feia não começasse.

" Oh! Vocês vão treinar juntos? Que legal!", Os olhos de Shun brilharam emocionados. Não acreditava que seu irmão, que sempre fora tão anti-social estava conversando com Shiryu e Hyoga e tinha até mesmo marcado um treino amistoso com o Dragão, com quem nem falava muito.

" Bem, na verdade...", Shiryu tentava negar, porque não queria treinar com Ikki. Fênix estava estranho e... O olhava de uma maneira que o incomodava.

"_Esse Ikki maldito! Ele está tentando..."_, Hyoga começou a compreender o que se passava ali e o que Fênix estava tramando.

" Nyah! Estou tão feliz, Ikki!", Os olhos de Shun brilharam com intensidade e pequenas lágrimas adornavam aquelas íris, quase transbordando de felicidade.

"_Shun..."_, Shiryu nunca o viu tão feliz! Bem... Quando Hyoga se declarou ele estava muito feliz também, mas aquilo era diferente, pois envolvia o irmão do pequeno Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

" Não é, Shiryu?", As mãos de Shun estavam entrelaçadas em frente ao corpo, enquanto ele esperava ansioso uma confirmação de Shiryu.

"_Shiryu, não caia nessa! O Ikki apenas está..."_, Mas não teve tempo de pensar em como verbalizar o que havia percebido...

" Sim!", Shiryu sorriu, internamente derrotado. Como negar algo àqueles olhos tão cálidos e inocentes? Sabia que Shun estava muito feliz pelo irmão mais velho parecer disposto a interagir com todos e não podia simplesmente arrancar essa felicidade dele. Seria crueldade demais.

"_Arg... Shiryu caiu. Como ele não pôde perceber que era uma armadilha? Afinal... Ikki sorrindo pra Shun daquele modo... Ele sabia que Shun reagiria assim e... Quem em sã consciência negaria algo ao receber um olhar tão encantador e entusiasmado como o dele?"_, Hyoga suspirou e lançou um olhar frio a Ikki.

" Acho que devemos treinar perto da cachoeira que tem nessa propriedade, concorda Shiryu? Afinal... Você adora água.", Comentou Fênix de forma agradável, medindo muito bem suas palavras, afinal, tinha planos muito interessantes para aquela tarde.

" Ah, sim.", Respondeu, cruzando os braços, sério.

Shun só faltava derreter de felicidade, estava completamente satisfeito e Shiryu não tinha nenhuma força pra retirá-lo daquele estado, muito menos Hyoga, que percebeu a jogada de Ikki, apesar de não estar certo se devia permitir o que provavelmente aconteceria, mas... Viu Ikki novamente sorrir ao irmão, satisfeito e acariciar os cabelos verdes, fazendo o menor abraçá-lo, contente.

"_E o que é isso agora? Vai ficar me roubando o Shun também?"_, ò.ó Hyoga estava começando a se irritar com isso.

Logo eles foram caminhando em direção a casa, pois já era quase meio dia e a fome começou a tomar conta de cada um. Shun continuava quase explodindo de felicidade e Hyoga pensava que teria de falar pra ele comer coisas leves para não passar mal. Mais atrás, vinham Ikki e Shiryu, que ainda estava sério.

" Por que você quer treinar comigo?", Perguntou Shiryu de olhos fechados.

" Não posso?", Perguntou Ikki, ligeiramente sarcástico.

" Pare de responder com outras perguntas. Eu não gosto.", Olhou-o ainda mais sério. O olhar... A maneira de falar... Tudo isso lhe incomodava, porque parecia que o outro tentava provocar apenas a ele.

" É? Eu também não gosto do fato de você me ignorar.", Rebateu sério.

" Não estou te ignorando, Ikki! Você está sendo infantil.", Shiryu não sabia aonde ele queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

" Está com medo de mim?", Perguntou, dirigindo um olhar profundo ao Dragão. Vendo que ele parou por um instante, Ikki o acompanhou, ficando de frente para ele, colocando sua máscara mais séria possível e exigindo uma resposta à altura.

" Não diga bobagens. Se quer treinar, terá seu treinamento.", u.u Shiryu respondeu, voltando a caminhar. Se Ikki achava que era capaz de irritá-lo ou fazê-lo perder a calma, estava enganado. Descobriria o que ele realmente queria com toda aquela insistência... Bem como o real motivo da ação dele na noite anterior.

Ikki apenas sorriu ao vê-lo caminhar mais a frente, o vento fazendo as longas e macias madeixas negras moverem-se junto com sua melodia. Apreciou a visão que teve por alguns instantes, logo voltando a andar. Shiryu devia ser muito inocente para não perceber o que ele queria... Não. Na verdade ele era tão sério, tão atinado em treinar e cumprir seu papel como Cavaleiro que provavelmente não pensava muito sobre outros assuntos ou então... Ele estava tão surpreso com suas ações, tão atípicas, que simplesmente não sabia como agir ou reagir.

"_Apesar de achar que ele tenha um lado inocente, provavelmente a segunda opção é a mais plausível se tratando dele, afinal, ele é bem inteligente..."_, Ikki pensava entrando na casa, vendo Shiryu olhá-lo de relance como se tentasse analisá-lo.

"_... Porém está tão surpreso com minhas ações, que se sente confuso e isso faz com que ele não perceba o que eu quero dele."_¸ Concluiu seus pensamentos, sorrindo internamente.

**OOO**

Todos já estavam à mesa, que estava generosamente decorada com os mais diversos pratos, a fim de agradar o paladar de cada um dos Cavaleiros ali. Saori não estava medindo esforços para agradá-los e eles sentiam-se lisonjeados pela preocupação dela em tornar a vida deles mais feliz e plena.

Saori estava sentada na cabeceira, a sua direita estava Seiya e ao lado do mesmo estavam Shiryu e Shun, sendo que de frente para estes estavam Hyoga e Ikki. Todos estavam deliciados com a comida e Tatsumi servia uma coisa ou outra, sempre prestando atenção pra saber se tudo estava em ordem. Uma conversa amigável estava ocorrendo durante aquele almoço, mas o Dragão não prestava muita atenção.

Sua mente apenas repassava o que houve na noite anterior... Seus braços presos pelas mãos mais fortes do outro, a face dele tão próxima... Acabou parando de comer, perdido em pensamentos. Parecia que Ikki o beijaria, mas aquilo era muito ilógico porque Fênix, mesmo depois de anos, não esqueceu Esmeralda e... Ele nunca mostrou interesse em ninguém.

"_E depois veio com aquela conversa de que se ele fosse um inimigo eu estaria morto e hoje criou aquela cena para treinar comigo. Realmente... Eu não o entendo."_, O Dragão continuava perdido em pensamentos e acabou erguendo o rosto, vendo Ikki.

Sem desviar o olhar, prestou atenção às feições dele. O mesmo comia em silêncio, respondendo vez ou outra uma pergunta de Shun, sempre direcionando um olhar terno ao mesmo. Ficava feliz por ver que agora ele demonstrava tamanho afeto ao irmão mais novo, estava mais... Sociável e as atuais ações dele o deixavam intrigado, na verdade... Curioso.

"_Por que ele tem que ser assim... Tão difícil de entender?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento e apesar de estar olhando Ikki, não o via realmente, sua mente distante demais...

" Algum problema, Shiryu?", Perguntou Ikki naquele tom grave, típico dele.

" Hã?! Ah, não.", Assustou-se o Dragão, desviando o olhar, desconcertado.

" Estava me olhando tão fixamente...", Comentou mantendo a feição séria.

" Estava apenas pensando. Nem o via realmente.", Comentou, recompondo-se e voltando a comer, assumindo sua feição séria e concentrada.

Ikki apenas deu um sorriso de lado.

O almoço logo terminou. A conversa estava agradável. Shiryu sorria enquanto respondia as perguntas de Shun e as indagações aleatórias de Seiya. Ikki novamente havia se calado ao reparar em como o Dragão se dava bem com Pégaso e isso o incomodava profundamente. Será que Shiryu gostava do japonês?

"_Na verdade eles sempre foram muito unidos e Shiryu sempre demonstrou uma preocupação excessiva com o Seiya. Será que ele o ama?",_ Indagou em pensamento.

"Ikki?", Shun chamou, arrancando o irmão de seu devaneio.

" Sim?", Perguntou, dando total atenção ao irmão mais novo.

" Eu e o Hyoga vamos sair um pouco... Vamos ao parque. Quer ir com a gente?", Convida, sempre sorrindo ao irmão.

" Hum... Não.", ¬¬ Respondeu, não gostando muito de saber como Hyoga havia se aproximado de seu irmão. Levantou-se, falando algo a Shun como 'divirta-se' e foi se afastando, passando pelo Cavaleiro de Cisne.

" Se você fizer meu irmão sofrer... Pato. Eu acabo com a sua raça.", Deu um 'sutil' aviso ao loiro, subindo em direção aos quartos.

" Humph!", Hyoga lança um olhar feio ao moreno, mas logo se amainou, sorrindo a Shun e saindo com o mesmo, que parecia muito empolgado.

Ikki logo chegou ao quarto, deitando-se em sua cama, fitando o teto. Sorriu de leve pensando em suas loucuras do dia. Talvez não estivesse em sã consciência para ter provocado Shiryu daquela maneira... Sem contar que quase o agarrou na noite passada. Provavelmente era apenas um desejo insano de sua parte, mas não conseguia evitar! Olhou o relógio vendo que ainda não eram nem duas da tarde. Poderia descansar um pouco e pensar... No que e como faria o que tinha em mente.

"_Hoje eu faço você perder essa pose, Dragão!"_, Pensou Ikki, sorrindo malicioso, mantendo os olhos fechados.

**OOO**

O sol se encontrava baixo no horizonte. Eram mais de cinco e meia da tarde e já não fazia tanto calor assim. Ikki já se encontrava na cachoeira, aguardando o Dragão. Os olhos serenamente fechados, seu corpo displicentemente recostado em uma árvore, sentindo a brisa fria tocar sua pele levemente. Sentiu a cosmo-energia de Shiryu, sorrindo de lado e abrindo os olhos, pousando suas íris sobre a figura sublime que caminhava lentamente em sua direção.

Os olhos de Fênix brilharam ao vê-lo. O vento movia os cabelos negros de Shiryu, fazendo com que o mesmo levasse a mão à face e colocasse os fios atrás da orelha em um movimento, que em sua opinião, era bastante sexy. O rapaz de 1,72 de altura vestia uma calça preta justa que adornava suas coxas delineadas e firmes, tornando-as bastantes tentadoras. O tórax estava coberto por uma blusa no estilo chinês verde de manga curta que continha um dragão desenhado em tons que mesclavam verde-claro e dourado. Ele estava lindo!

"_Lindo... Pra não dizer apetitoso!"_, Sorriu sarcástico, Ikki.

" Estou aqui, Ikki... Como você tanto queria.", Shiryu o fitava calmamente.

" Ah, sim.", Respondeu meio aéreo, voltando a focar sua mente, a fim de não se distrair com a beleza do outro.

" Então porque não me diz realmente o motivo de me chamar aqui?", Cruzou os braços, mantendo aquela pose que lhe era tão característica. Shiryu, apesar de ser alguém que seguia seus sentimentos, também era uma pessoa analítica, tendo sempre plena certeza do que fazia e o porquê de fazê-la.

" Ah, Shiryu... Está insinuando que eu tenho outro motivo além do desejo de treinar ao vir aqui?", Sorriu de lado, provocativo, desencostando-se da árvore e dando passos à frente, saltando de cima de uma pedra e continuando seu caminho até o Dragão.

" Ikki, por favor...", Shiryu tinha plena certeza de que ele tinha outros motivos.

Suspirando, Shiryu olhou bem sério para Ikki, querendo acabar com... Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo. Não gostava de meias-palavras, preferia que ele fosse direto ao ponto. Ia dizer isso a ele, quando, de repente, reparou no modo como ele estava vestido. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, vendo o outro vindo em sua direção, era um caminhar... Lânguido como o de um felino, mas suave e elegante como o bater das asas de um pássaro, os orbes azuis brilhavam como se as chamas do próprio sol estivessem sendo contidas em seu interior.

Ikki vestia uma calça jeans apertada, que destacava a musculatura de suas pernas, uma regata negra adornava seu tórax, deixando a mostra os músculos definidos dos bíceps, bem como do próprio peito, os cabelos azuis repicados cobriam-lhe a nuca e a franja chegava aos olhos, ocultando-os parcialmente, dando um ar ainda mais misterioso ao belo Cavaleiro de Fênix.

" ...!", Shiryu não sabia o que pensar. Nunca tinha reparado na beleza de Fênix e nem sabia por que reparava agora...

" O que foi... Shiryu?", Perguntou em tom grave e sensual.

O belo rapaz de macias madeixas negras apenas fitou os azuis de Ikki.

" O que ia me dizer?", Parou a menos de um metro dele, inclinando o rosto sutilmente para o lado, devolvendo o olhar, mirando os orbes azul-celeste do Dragão.

" Hum... Pra você me dizer o que quer de uma vez.", Falou, sentindo então um perfume vindo de Ikki... Um perfume envolvente, amadeirado, que desnorteava seus sentidos de uma maneira que não compreendia.

" O que eu quero?", Sorriu sedutor.

" Isso.", Respondeu, mantendo-se calmo, apesar de sentir seu coração acelerar.

" Não percebeu?", Segurou o pulso dele repentinamente, sentindo o corpo ligeiramente menor estremecer e ficar tenso.

" Ikki!?!", Shiryu estava internamente alarmado. Ikki parecia um predador e sob aquele intenso olhar, sentia-se uma presa indefesa e não estava gostando disso.

" Será que não entendeu que eu quero me aproximar... Quero ouvir sua voz e...", Puxou-o para si, segurando a nuca dele, vendo a surpresa nos olhos azuis e, antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, tomou aqueles lábios sem aviso, sentindo finalmente o gosto que tinham, apertando o corpo de Shiryu contra o dele.

Shiryu, apesar de suspeitar das reais intenções de Ikki e... Será mesmo? Bem, ele não esperava tal ação da parte dele, de forma alguma! Sentia o braço forte dele ao redor de sua cintura colando ambos os corpos, a outra mão em sua nuca, entrelaçada nos fios negros. A boca dele dançava sobre a sua em um beijo selvagem e sensual. Ele entreabriu os lábios na tentativa de dizer alguma coisa e só percebeu tarde demais que isso era um erro... Sentiu a língua quente de Ikki dentro de sua boca, firmando suas mãos nos bíceps dele, querendo empurrá-lo.

Ikki apenas apertou mais Shiryu contra si, suas mãos deslizando sobre as costas dele. Ao notar aquela boca entreabrindo-se, provavelmente para xingá-lo, invadiu-a sem pensar duas vezes, provando mais profundamente o gosto dele, sentindo o perfume suave e cítrico que vinha da pele macia. Procurou a língua do outro, acariciando-a e então a sugando de leve, delirando com o aquele gosto inebriante.

" Hum...", Suas unhas se firmaram nos músculos fortes, enquanto Ikki continuava sua exploração.

" Está louco?!", Pergunta, ligeiramente ofegante, depois de conseguir finalmente empurrá-lo, levando a mão à boca automaticamente, seu coração batendo tão rápido que parecia que sairia de sua caixa torácica a qualquer momento.

" Nem um pouco.", Respondeu, mantendo a calma, apesar da euforia interna que pulsava em seu interior. Sensualmente lambeu os lábios, para capturar até o mais sutil sabor do outro que ainda se encontrava em sua boca.

" Por que você...", Olhava-o ainda alarmado, internamente irritado.

" Por que você acha que uma pessoa beija outra?", Disse, não acreditando que Shiryu ainda não tinha percebido suas intenções... Seus desejos.

"_Não. Ele apenas se nega a aceitar."_, Concluiu em pensamento.

" ...!", Shiryu não sabia o que dizer, nem mesmo o que pensar. Ikki sempre fora afastado, por que então vinha com aquilo agora? Beijava-se outra pessoa por dois motivos... Por gostar ou... Desejar. O que ele sentia na verdade?

" Shiryu?", Chamou Fênix, dando passos para frente.

" Isso está passando dos limites, Ikki.", Disse, recuperando a pose de rapaz controlado, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos.

" E do que você tem medo?", Perguntou, os olhos cintilando. Não ia desistir agora. Cada vez que via aqueles olhos... Aquela postura inabalável, aquele controle, queria quebrá-lo... Quebrar aquela carinha de menino certinho e vê-lo se perder!

" Não é questão de medo.", Novamente estava no controle da situação, recompondo-se completamente. Precisava apenas analisá-lo e o entenderia... Tinha certeza disso!

" Então por que se afasta?", Perguntou, sempre o olhando nos olhos, tentando ler o que se passava no coração dele. Será que essa rejeição era porque o Shiryu gostava de Seiya?

" Você me chamou aqui para treinar. Não vamos começar?", Perguntou, afastando-se um pouco e assumindo uma posição de luta, esperando o ataque de Ikki, devolvendo o olhar firme ao mesmo.

Por um momento, Ikki sentiu-se frustrado, mas assumiu também uma posição de luta. Ficaram se olhando por longos minutos como se estivessem analisando um ao outro, procurando uma falha na defesa alheia, mas não havia nenhuma... E por ser assim, ambos ainda se encaravam, aguardando que o outro atacasse. Todos os sentidos dos dois estavam aguçados, a atenção era dada aos mínimos detalhes. O único som presente era o do vento, que se chocava forte contra seus corpos e o da água que caía forte de uma altura de vinte metros, mas eles pareciam apenas focados na presença do outro e nada mais.

Os olhos azuis de Ikki se estreitaram. Não havia brechas na defesa de Shiryu e ele tinha plena consciência de que o outro não o atacaria... Pelo menos não por enquanto e como não estava com paciência para poder esperar... Concentrou-se, intensificando seu cosmo, fazendo uma arma flamejante envolvê-lo, erguendo-se esplendorosa na forma de uma grande ave de rapina, partindo para o ataque.

Shiryu surpreendeu-se por segundos. Não pensou que Ikki usaria o cosmo. Achou que se tratava de um treino normal, mas pelo visto teria de se defender apropriadamente. Elevou seu cosmo da mesma forma que o outro, permitindo que a aura de um elegante dragão fosse vista pelo outro e esperou o ataque... Viu rajadas flamejantes vindo em sua direção e se defendeu sem nenhum problema, mas sabia que ele não estava usando nem metade de seu poder. Atacou, vendo-o saltar, movendo-se com a leveza de uma plumagem e devolver o ataque, mas o mesmo no último instante foi desviado, chocando-se contra as rochas.

" O que?", Shiryu sussurrou, saltando para trás, para não ser atingido pelas rochas, reparando nos movimentos rápidos de Ikki, que apenas atacava de forma a fazê-lo se defender e desviar dos fragmentos de rochas ao redor. Ele estava fazendo um belo estrago ao lugar.

" Pare com isso!", Disse, saltando para trás e caindo sobre uma rocha, bem próximo a queda d'água. Sentia gotículas minúsculas caindo sobre ele, mas não se importou.

" O que foi? Preocupado com o lugar?", Riu sarcástico, Ikki.

"_Ikki, eu não entendo..."_, Shiryu queria entender o ser à frente dele. O que pensava... O que queria...

Ikki agora estava às margens, apenas observando-o. Tinha um sorriso sensual nos lábios... Reparou na blusa dele, que se movia levemente devido a elevação de sua energia... Fênix brilhava... O brilho que emanava de seu corpo era algo encantador e envolvente. Lembrou-se das palavras dele... Do beijo que o mesmo lhe roubou e principalmente do motivo de fazê-lo. Por que se beija alguém? Por interesse. Essa era a resposta e conhecendo Ikki como conhecia sabia que uma coisa era clara... Fênix nunca brincava!

"_Ikki, você realmente..."_, Shiryu despertou de seu devaneio quando simplesmente não o viu mais e quando deu por si, Ikki estava atrás dele. Virou-se rapidamente, punho erguido indo na direção do mesmo, sendo prontamente interceptado pelo outro e o mesmo ocorreu com sua outra mão.

Ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Shiryu sentia uma grande tensão entre eles... Sabia que podia explodir seu cosmo e se libertar das mãos do outro, mas... Queria mesmo isso? Aqueles olhos... Aqueles lindos olhos azuis... Tão iguais e diferentes dos seus, tão misteriosos e distantes, tristes e melancólicos, porém justos e protetores e...

"_Desde quando vejo tudo isso nos olhos dele?"_, O Dragão se perguntou, sentindo as batidas do coração acelerar.

" Gosta tanto assim dele?", Ikki perguntou, sua voz grave e baixa.

" Hã?", Shiryu acordou, não entendendo aquelas palavras.

" Do Seiya.", Tudo... Toda e qualquer mudança de expressão de Shiryu era notada por Ikki. Queria vê-lo de verdade... Queria ver por trás daquela fachada séria e controlada criada pelo outro para manter-se bem.

" O que... Do que está falando?", Perguntou Shiryu, sem entender.

" Gosta dele.", Disse, segurando com mais força as mãos do Dragão... Não que no momento ele tentasse sair dali.

" Ikki... O que você...?!", O belo rapaz de longos cabelos negros entendia cada vez menos. O que Seiya tinha a ver com eles? Com o que se passava ali agora?

Ikki não esperou mais, apenas o puxou para si, colando seus lábios no ouvido dele. Havia colocado uma das mãos de Shiryu atrás do corpo, ainda mantendo-o preso e a outra entre o tórax de ambos. Sua respiração quente chocava-se contra a orelha do Dragão, enquanto o apertava, sentindo o corpo do outro se enrijecer, tornando-se tenso.

" Se preocupa tanto com ele... Sempre estão juntos... Você o ama? Quer ficar com ele? Ou já são namorados?", Havia um traço de raiva naquelas palavras... Ou deveria dizer ciúmes? Shiryu não sabia definir... Até seu cérebro se dar conta do que Ikki quis dizer com aquilo.

" Está louco?! Ele é apenas meu amigo, Ikki.", Ficou chocado com aquelas palavras. De onde Fênix tirava aquilo?

" Mesmo? Não tem vontade de ficar com ele?", Perguntou de novo, num sussurro indecifrável para Shiryu.

" Você não sabe o que está falando.", A Resposta veio baixa, mas zangada.

Aquilo... Aquelas palavras haviam irritado o Dragão. Seiya era como um irmão mais novo para Shiryu, alguém com o coração puro, mas tão impulsivo que acabava se machucando desnecessariamente e ele sentia-se na responsabilidade de estar lá para ajudá-lo, mas... Namorados? Aquilo era demais! Ikki não sabia o que dizia, na verdade não o compreendia e nem sabia mais se queria mesmo entendê-lo! Não ia mais ficar ouvindo palavras sem sentido. Parte de si... Uma pequena parte se sentia frustrado com o que o outro dizia, talvez até mesmo decepcionado e isso o deixava com mais raiva e querendo se libertar daqueles braços. Aumentou sua cosmo-energia. Ainda estavam sobre a rocha próxima à cachoeira e a crescente energia que desprendia de seu corpo fazia as águas elevarem-se criando um dragão que se os rodeava e quando os olhos azuis de Shiryu se estreitaram, o mesmo veio em direção de ambos.

Para mantê-lo no mesmo lugar, Ikki também elevou seu cosmo, envolvendo Shiryu por completo, sentindo o corpo ligeiramente menor tremer e, antes que ele pudesse realmente se libertar, tomou novamente aqueles lábios, quebrando a concentração dele, deixando fluir para dentro daquela boca todos os sentimentos presentes em seu âmago, fechando os olhos e perdendo-se no gosto do outro.

Carinho... Proteção... Certeza... Paixão... Desejo e... Shiryu sentiu-se completamente desnorteado... Sentia tantas coisas vindas através do beijo de Ikki, havia tantos sentimentos que... Sua concentração se estilhaçou como um espelho que vai ao chão... E o grande dragão de água simplesmente se desfez sem a orientação de seu mestre, caindo sobre ambos os corpos como uma chuva surreal.

Não havia mais cachoeira ou qualquer outra coisa, o mundo havia desaparecido enquanto os dois aprofundavam o beijo e suas línguas se tocavam com mais sensualidade, paixão... Desejo. As gotas de água escorriam pelos corpos de ambos, o tecido molhado grudado à pele, as mãos de Ikki não mais seguravam as de Shiryu, haviam envolvido a cintura do mesmo, puxando mais o corpo dele, fazendo-o tocar o seu com mais intensidade. Sentiu os dedos longos tocando sua nuca, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua coluna, deixando-o em pleno delírio.

Shiryu não estava exatamente pensando no que fazia, apenas correspondia ao beijo intenso de Ikki na mesma proporção, seus dedos emaranhados nos fios que descobrira ser extremamente macios e não queria pensar... Sentia-se como se estivesse se perdendo naquele beijo, um calor indefinido, mas agradável o envolvia e ele sabia que vinha de Fênix... Que o cercava, o seduzia e...

" Ikki... Espera...", Shiryu pediu quando sentiu que o oxigênio lhe faltava, desnorteado, começando a pensar no que estava fazendo e no motivo de fazê-lo.

" Não...", Ikki respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo. Não ia deixar Shiryu pensar... Não agora! Sabia que se ele fosse raciocinar sobre o que faziam e os motivos para tal, nada aconteceria.

As mãos de Fênix subiam pelas costas de Shiryu, por dentro da blusa, em movimentos sensuais, sentindo a pele dele ligeiramente arrepiada, sua boca ainda devorava a do Dragão em um beijo profundo, deliciando-se com o fato de ser correspondido. Trouxe a cintura dele para bem perto de si, inclinando-se para frente e fazendo com que o outro arqueasse suavemente.

Os olhos azuis de Shiryu se abriram e ele ergueu a cabeça, fitando o céu, que agora estava completamente avermelhado, anunciando o fim da tarde e início da noite. As nuvens eram poucas e o brilho sutil de algumas estrelas já podia ser visto a olho nu. Os lábios de Ikki agora estavam em seu pescoço em um bailar sensual e delirante e logo uma das musculosas coxas se infiltrou entre suas pernas e o Dragão percebeu que estava... Excitado e corou, envergonhado com isso.

" Ikki...", Chamou baixinho, suas mãos se fechando no tecido negro da regata de Fênix, querendo afastá-lo.

" Hum... Shiryu...", Sussurrou Ikki, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Shiryu, descendo, então lambeu e sugou um pouco abaixo no pescoço dele.

" Ahhmmm...", Shiryu gemeu quando sentiu uma mordida de Ikki em seu pescoço, aproximadamente a três centímetros de sua orelha, correntes elétricas percorriam cada célula e sua percepção da realidade se distorceu com aquele prazer que irradiava por seus nervos, fazendo com que ele tivesse a ligeira impressão que flutuava enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

Os olhos do Dragão se abriram quando ele sentiu que era encostado em... Alguma coisa. Piscou e então reparou que não mais se encontravam sobre a rocha próxima da cachoeira... Agora estava sob uma frondosa árvore, recostado no tronco, tendo o corpo prensado por Ikki, mirando então as íris tão azuis quanto as suas. Abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas antes que alguma sílaba pudesse ser emitida, seus lábios foram novamente tomados em mais um beijo intenso e sensual.

Ikki não pretendia dar tempo a Shiryu de pensar ou mesmo rejeitá-lo. Não queria receber um 'não', não queria vê-lo partir! Colou-se a ele, abraçando-o, acariciando aquele corpo ainda coberto por tecidos inconvenientes, sua perna direita entre as dele e passou a mover-se sutilmente, massageando aquela parte sensível daquele por quem sentia uma estranha adoração.

As carícias... Os beijos... As mordidas... Ikki empregava cada uma com mais intensidade, descobrindo pontos sensíveis, percebendo a respiração sempre calma de Shiryu acelerar-se, fazendo sua própria excitação aumentar. Arranhou o tórax dele por cima da roupa, irritando-se com o tecido que o impedia de explorar aquela região e impaciente, levou a mão a gola e... Puxou, rasgando o tecido de cima a baixo, seus olhos brilhando ao ver finalmente, o peito do outro exposto.

" Aahhh...", Shiryu gemeu, sentindo uma onda de calor passar por seu corpo.

" Gosta disso, não é?", Sorriu Ikki, malicioso, mordendo os lábios.

" Ikki!", Shiryu puxou a regata de Fênix, corado, desconcertado, principalmente ao notar que realmente se excitou mais quando teve a roupa rasgada.

" Tá tudo bem...", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, para em seguida fitar aquela face perfeita e tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo, a fim de roubar todo o fôlego dele e derretê-lo por completo em sua paixão.

Shiryu tinha noção de que estava sendo guiado para um caminho sem volta. Tentava recuperar sua sanidade, mas Ikki fazia questão de roubar-lhe o chão toda vez que quase conseguia se reerguer. Gemeu dentro do beijo quando sentiu os dedos curiosos dele em seu mamilo, apertando-o e as unhas arranhando-o de leve, fazendo arrepios subirem por sua coluna.

Ikki foi descendo sutilmente. Enchendo Shiryu de beijos, deliciando-se com o sabor da pele dele, vendo que ele aceitava suas carícias e por um instante se perguntou se o Dragão sentia algo por ele, mas sabia que estava pedindo demais... Viu o mamilo perfeito e sem demora, circulou-o com a língua, percebendo-o enrijecer e então o mordiscou, ouvindo um gemido mais longo, resolvendo explorar mais aquela região que tanto prazer dava ao outro.

O vento tocava o corpo do jovem de longos cabelos negros, mas aquela forte brisa não era capaz de amainar o calor que havia em seu interior e sobre sua pele. Os olhos azuis se abriram, fitando Ikki, que continuava a torturá-lo, brincando com pontos de seu corpo, como se mostrasse que ele estava nas mãos do outro. Não entendia porque simplesmente não o afastava e acabava logo com aquilo, mas a verdade era que não queria parar... Apesar de não entender os reais motivos. Apenas desejo? Não... Não saberia definir.

Viu suas íris sendo refletidas dentro dos azuis de Fênix quando este se ergueu. Ficaram se encarando por longos minutos, em silêncio, o mundo parecia ter desaparecido por completo. Sentiu o toque em sua face, cálido, que logo foi descendo, passando por seu pescoço lentamente, continuando seu intento, esquadrinhando seu abdômen e ele sabia o destino daquela mão, mas estava preso demais ao olhar do outro... Um olhar que queimava, mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria sua perdição. Arrepios subiram por seu estômago quando os dedos foram tocando mais abaixo, até que finalmente tocou a parte mais sensível de seu corpo.

" Aaahhmmmmm...", Shiryu não conseguiu impedir o gemido quando sentiu os dedos dele se fechando sobre seu membro, apertando-o, e ele lançou a cabeça para trás, sendo obrigado a fechar os olhos, como se esse gesto pudesse minimizar o que sentia.

Extasiado. Essa era a palavra que definia o estado em que Ikki se encontrava no momento. Estava maravilhado por ouvir a voz tão séria de Shiryu em lânguidos gemidos... Nada lhe pareceu mais lindo que a face dele corada... Os olhos fechados... A cabeça erguida... A boca deliciosa entreaberta puxando o ar com força... E tudo isso devido aos seus... _Seus_ toques.

"_Como ele pode ser tão lindo?"_, Perguntou-se, perdido naquela visão dos deuses. Viu os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus se abrirem e reparou que estava a tempo demais parado e novamente apertou o membro dele, iniciando uma lenta massagem, vendo-o virar o rosto e morder os lábios para não gemer alto. Sorriu, um insano desejo de ouvi-lo gritar em êxtase preencheu seu coração e ele transformaria esse... Desejo em realidade!

Seus dedos se dirigiram ao botão da calça de Shiryu, abrindo-o e, logo em seguida, o som do zíper pôde ser ouvido, fazendo ambos se excitarem mais. Lambendo os lábios, Ikki colocou sua mão dentro da peça íntima, tocando o órgão quente com seus longos dedos, envolvendo-o e iniciando uma carícia lenta, porém firme.

" Aahmmm... Ikki...", O gemido saiu baixo e lânguido, enquanto os olhos de Shiryu permaneciam fechados.

Sem conseguir se conter, Fênix novamente tomou aqueles lábios suculentos de forma faminta, enquanto a mão esquerda foi descendo desajeitadamente a calça e a peça íntima de Shiryu, tendo-o completamente livre, manipulando mais rapidamente o membro dele, sentindo-o arquear, no mesmo instante em que uma das mãos dele se fechou em seu cabelo, segurando-o com firmeza, correspondendo ao beijo com aflição, as unhas finas da outra arranhando sua pele, apenas deixando-o mais atiçado.

" Aahmmm... Ikki... Por Zeus... Uhmmm...", Gemeu no ouvido dele, perdido naquelas deliciosas sensações, enrolando os dedos nas sedosas madeixas azuis, acariciando de leve a nuca, ouvindo um gemido de Ikki, sentindo a pele dele arrepiar-se. Sua outra mão foi descendo pelo dorso dele, notando o tecido e... Sem pensar duas vezes, o puxou, rasgando-o, sentindo-se ainda mais elétrico com isso.

" Ahh... Shiryu...", Ikki gemeu, mordendo o pescoço de Shiryu com certa força, sentindo em resposta, as unhas dele firmando-se em sua pele e tendo que se controlar... Se controlar pra simplesmente não rasgar toda a roupa do Dragão e possuí-lo de forma intensa e selvagem.

Sem mais delongas, Ikki passou a masturbar Shiryu com mais intensidade, sua mão subindo e descendo rapidamente sobre o órgão que pulsava devido ao estímulo. Sua boca ocupava-se de devorar o pescoço dele, adorando sentir sob seus lábios a pulsação rápida dentro das artérias, ouvindo a respiração acelerada e como ele continha os gemidos, mordendo os próprios lábios. Subiu, lambendo e mordicando a pele do pescoço, até chegar ao lóbulo, sugando-o.

" Vamos... Geme pra mim!", Sussurrou rouco no ouvido dele para em seguida morder aquele local no pescoço de Shiryu que sabia ser sensível.

" Aaahhhhhhhh...", Foi impossível para o belo rapaz de longas e macias madeixas negras impedir aquele gemido arrastado. Ao ser mordido sentiu como se fogo se espalhasse por seu corpo, nublando sua mente, quebrando seu autocontrole e fazendo-o ansiar por muito mais daquilo.

Os movimentos da mão de Ikki se intensificavam e Fênix estava intoxicado pelos gemidos baixos, porém longos que Shiryu emitia. A languidez presente na voz dele, a face que refletia o prazer que o mesmo sentia... Apenas aquilo era capaz de levá-lo ao êxtase, mas não se entregaria tão fácil. Seus olhos não abandonavam a face do outro, bebendo suas reações, encantado... Hipnotizado por aquele que deveria ter sangue de deuses correndo em suas veias para simplesmente o capturar assim, aprisionando-o...

" Uuhhhmmm... I... Ikki...", Shiryu sentia que estava próximo de explodir, os movimentos dele eram precisos, fortes e faziam-no perder-se cada vez mais.

" Ah, Shiryu... Não se contenha...", Sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo.

" Aaaahhhh...", O belo cavaleiro lançou a cabeça para trás, sentindo ondas de calor e êxtase percorrer seu corpo, saindo de seu membro e dissipando-se por seu corpo, derramando seu sêmen nas mãos talentosas de Ikki, enquanto fortes espasmos acometiam todo seu corpo.

Ikki mordia os lábios enquanto deliciava-se com a expressão de puro êxtase presente na face sempre tão séria de Shiryu. O mesmo parecia não ter percebido, mas movia os quadris contra sua mão, que também não parava se de mexer, sentindo o líquido quente molhá-la. Seus olhos brilharam mais intensamente, escurecidos pela excitação presente em cada célula de seu corpo. Os quadris dele foram parando aos poucos, até cessar o movimento. Segurou com mais firmeza a cintura dele, pois todo o corpo do Dragão parecia tão ter forças pra se sustentar.

" Você fica lindo gemendo!", A voz de Ikki saiu rouca e baixa.

Shiryu abriu os olhos ainda nublados, fitando a face lasciva de Ikki.

" Humm... Fica tão lindo corado... Dá vontade de morder!", Sorriu, passando a língua nos lábios, como um predador prestes a devorar sua presa.

" Ah... Cale-se!", Virou o rosto, envergonhado, sua voz rouca.

" E fica ainda mais gracinha envergonhado!", Sorriu, mordendo a bochecha dele, rindo baixinho, ouvindo um resmungo ininteligível vindo do outro.

Os lábios de Ikki novamente se encontraram com os de Shiryu, beijando-o agora com mais calma, como se saboreasse o gosto dele, degustando sem pressa, sendo correspondido, mas sem aviso prévio, o virou, colando-se as costas dele, ouvindo uma exclamação de surpresa do mesmo, beijando o pescoço dele languidamente, a fim de estimulá-lo. Seus dedos, molhados pelo sêmen de Shiryu, encaminharam-se para as nádegas firmes e redondas do mesmo, acariciando entre elas levemente.

" Ikki, o que...", Estava um pouco alarmado com o movimento brusco, sentindo aqueles dedos em seu corpo, tocando-o mais intimamente, fazendo seu coração acelerar perante o que ia acontecer.

" Está tudo bem... Não tenha medo.", Sussurrou no ouvido dele calidamente, querendo passar confiança ao mesmo. Nunca iria machucá-lo, queria-o bem!

Shiryu sentiu a mão esquerda de Ikki subindo por seu peito, até chegar a sua face. Suas próprias mãos estavam espalmadas no tronco da árvore, calidamente seu rosto foi virado e seus lábios tomados num doce beijo, um beijo tão calmo e protetor que o Dragão teve que relaxar, sentindo um dedo molhado entrando em seu interior, percebendo que Ikki usou seu próprio sêmen como lubrificante, surpreendendo-se com o cuidado que o mesmo estava tendo ao pensar em tudo isso para não feri-lo de forma alguma. Permitiu que aquele ato continuasse sem saber realmente o porquê, mas... Será que não sabia mesmo?

" Hummm...", Gemeu baixo, sentindo aquele dedo mover-se dentro de si. Não estava exatamente doendo, mas era uma sensação estranha, porém os movimentos dele eram tão calmos e Ikki distribuía tantos beijos em sua face e pescoço que não havia como não relaxar, começando a gostar do que era feito consigo.

" Uhmm... Shiryu...", Ikki gemeu o nome de Shiryu, rouca e languidamente. Seu membro doía preso dentro da calça e ele ansiava adentrar o corpo do outro, sentir o calor dele. Mesmo não sendo tocado pelo Dragão realmente, estava bastante excitado e até agradecia pelo outro não colocar as mãos nele, pois se isso acontecesse, temia se descontrolar, tamanho desejo que sentia.

" Você é tão apertado...", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo.

" Uhhmmm...", Shiryu gemeu ante as palavras proferidas por Ikki, sentindo um segundo dedo invadindo-o, fazendo-o firmar os dedos no tronco da árvore. Sentia-os indo-e-vindo mais profundamente em seu interior e quando eles se afastaram doeu e teve que trincar os dentes pra não deixar escapar um gemido.

" Uhhmm... Tão quente...", Ikki gemeu, descendo a mão livre, envolvendo novamente o membro de Shiryu, iniciando uma lenta masturbação, a fim de distrai-lo de qualquer incômodo, pelo menos até encontrar aquele ponto prazeroso dentro dele.

O Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão tentava não se concentrar na dor que sentia com os movimentos mais profundos daqueles dedos. Tentou desligar sua mente e concentrar-se no prazer que a mão em seu membro e os lábios em seu pescoço lhe proporcionavam. Escorou a testa no tronco da árvore e instintivamente abriu um pouco as pernas, respirando profundamente, tentando se acalmar.

Ikki mordeu os lábios e sorrindo maliciosamente moveu os dedos precisamente.

" Aaahhhh...", Shiryu gemeu alto, lançando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro de Ikki. Quando ele o tocou mais fundo e forte em um ponto específico em seu interior, sentiu intensas correntes elétricas percorrendo seu corpo, bem como espasmos extremamente prazerosos, que o fizeram ficar trêmulo e com a respiração pesada.

Ikki sorriu e tocou novamente naquele ponto.

" Ik... Ikki...", Sua expressão era a de um doce sofrimento, linda e perfeita.

" Hummm... Gostoso, não?", Falou bem baixinho, malicioso, no ouvido dele.

" Hum...", Shiryu mantinha os olhos fechados. Por que ele tinha que perguntar?

" Fala pra mim... Você gosta?", Perguntou, desejando insanamente ouvir a resposta. Mordia os lábios como uma criança que ansiava um presente maravilhoso.

" Ahmmm...", Apenas gemeu, ainda em silêncio em relação à pergunta feita.

" Diga!", Tocou-lhe novamente naquele ponto, porém, com mais intensidade.

" Aaahhhhh... Si... Sim... É...", Respondeu Shiryu com a voz falha e trêmula, pelo prazer que percorria seu corpo a cada toque naquele ponto em especial. Mataria Ikki depois que tudo aquilo terminasse, fazendo-o sofrer muito, apesar de que nada do que passou pela sua cabeça fosse realmente apropriado pelo que se entende por 'sofrer'.

" Então eu farei mais...", Lambeu-lhe a orelha, passando a tocar naquele ponto sensível seguidas vezes, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo, sentindo o corpo dele estremecer em suas mãos e deliciando-se com isso.

" Aahmmm... Ik... Ikki... Uhhhmmm...", Shiryu não conseguia mais se controlar. Ikki simplesmente estava enlouquecendo-o. Nunca passou por sua cabeça ser tocado tão intimamente por Fênix, muito menos ser penetrado por ele, mas o prazer era tanto que o Dragão tinha consciência de que não duraria muito. Seu corpo se mexia junto dele, acompanhando os movimentos, mesmo com o terceiro dedo dentro de si, que causou um ínfimo momento de dor, mas não foi suficiente para apaziguar o prazer que se espalhava por cada célula.

Ikki, não agüentando mais, retirou os dedos bruscamente, sua respiração pesada. Ele abraçou Shiryu forte, tentando controlar-se e então levou a mão à calça, abrindo-a apressadamente, libertando a própria ereção, gemendo ao tocá-la. Estava tão excitado que chegava a ser dolorido. Seus olhos azuis estavam enegrecidos e ele lutava para manter o controle da própria sanidade.

" Ikki, seu maldito!", Shiryu esbravejou, irritado com a ação de Ikki, que parou tudo quando ele estava prestes a chegar ao clímax. O que ele Fênix queria? Que implorasse?

Ikki segurou firme a cintura de Shiryu, apertando-a. Ouviu que o mesmo disse algo, mas sua mente não processou as palavras e sem demora, posicionou-se, penetrando-o lenta e firmemente, sem parar, mantendo o Dragão quieto, enquanto mordida os próprios lábios tentando manter a sanidade.

" Arrgg...", Shiryu gemeu de dor ao sentir o membro de Ikki entrando em si, continuamente, levando a mão ao cabelo dele, apertando os fios e repuxando-os.

" Aahhhh... Shiryu... Hummm... Tão apertado e... Quente...", Gemeu deliciado no ouvido dele, sentindo-se no céu ao ter o membro tão delirantemente apertado pelo canal de Shiryu, arfando e perdendo-se nas ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo.

" I... Ikki...", Shiryu respirava ofegante, seu corpo todo ficou tenso. Ikki estava todo dentro dele, sentia uma ardência e dor irradiando-se por suas células, fazendo-o trincar os dentes.

Os olhos escurecidos de Ikki foram se abrindo e ele se deu conta de que os fechou sem sequer notar. Lambeu os lábios, molhando-os e suspirou deliciado, para então perceber que havia algo errado... O corpo de Shiryu estava tenso, ele não se movia, percebeu as unhas dele firmes no tronco da árvore e só então se deu conta de que seus cabelos eram puxados com força, percebendo enfim que havia entrado rápido demais no corpo ligeiramente menor e... Obviamente virgem.

"_Merda!"_, Praguejou internamente por ter se deixado levar pela excitação e ter machucado Shiryu, que tinha a respiração rápida e entrecortada e possuía uma expressão de angústia e dor.

" Perdão... Perdão... Me perdoa, Shiryu...", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, angustiado, parando de se mover no mesmo instante. Segurou-o firme pela cintura e passou a beijar a bochecha e pescoço do mesmo, voltando a masturbá-lo para dessa forma amenizar a dor que causou.

Shiryu ouviu a voz angustiada e arrependida de Ikki, que lhe pedia sem cessar perdão pela dor causada. A cada beijo... A cada suave carícia, ele ouvia murmúrios de pedidos de desculpas. Aos poucos foi relaxando, seus músculos ficando menos tensos. Fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça descansando no ombro do parceiro, até que a virou ligeiramente para o lado dele, deixando que seus lábios se encontrassem com os de Fênix e um longo beijo foi iniciado, sem que o irmão de Shun parasse as carícias.

Ikki sentia Shiryu mais relaxado em seus braços. Continuava beijando-o sensualmente, enquanto sua mão subia e descia pelo membro dele, demorando-se na glande, para em seguida, voltar a acariciar a extensão. Não sabia dizer como, mas conseguiu permanecer parado o tempo todo, mesmo com a tentação que era se mover dentro daquele canal quente que envolvia seu membro e o apertava de forma delirante. Ficou assim por um tempo indefinido, até sentir um sutil movimento dos quadris de Shiryu, percebendo que a dor dele havia amainado, prestando completa atenção nele agora... Na respiração, batimentos cardíacos, procurando o mínimo vestígio de dor...

A brisa se fez mais fria, mas não era capaz de afugentar os dois que permaneciam unidos, o sol há muito havia se posto e a lua cheia brilhava esplêndida no céu, entrando pelas folhas da árvore e tocando os dois amantes. Ikki agora se movia lentamente, o mais devagar possível, sem deixar de masturbar Shiryu, beijando-lhe e mordendo-lhe o pescoço de leve, no local que sabia excitar o outro.

O belo Dragão de Rosan não mais sentia dor, nem sequer um vestígio. Aquele ato havia se tornado... Gostoso... Prazeroso. O membro de Ikki tocava-o profundamente, preenchendo-o por completo, roçando de leve naquele ponto que fazia faíscas de desejos se dissiparem por seu corpo, queimando-o e fazendo com que desejasse cada vez mais, porém, o outro ainda se movia lentamente e isso estava enlouquecendo-o.

" Ikki... Mova-se.", Disse em tom baixo, num misto de pedido e ordem.

" Hum... Ainda não...", Respondeu num sussurro, temendo machucá-lo.

" Está tudo bem... Não vai me machucar...", Shiryu disse suavemente a fim de acalmá-lo e incentivá-lo ao mesmo tempo, sabendo muito bem que esse era o medo de Ikki, afinal, ele era uma das pessoas mais superprotetoras que conhecia.

" Shiryu...", Olhou-o, ainda ponderando se devia ou não fazer o que o outro pedira, mas tinha que se certificar que Shiryu não sentiria mais nenhuma dor.

" Se tem medo... Olhe nos meus olhos e veja o que eu realmente estou sentindo...", Shiryu deu um pequeno sorriso, sentindo Ikki retirando-se dele.

O Cavaleiro de Fênix agora não era mais envolvido pelo calor do corpo de Shiryu. Virou-o lentamente, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis tão parecidos com os dele, ajudando-o a terminar de se livrar da calça, que estava em seus tornozelos e o mesmo fez com a sua. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo e logo Ikki o abraçou e um beijo sensual foi trocado. As mãos grandes do rapaz de cabelos azuis revoltosos percorriam as coxas firmes do outro até segurá-lo e erguê-lo, fazendo com que as pernas fortes envolvessem sua cintura.

Shiryu sorriu a Ikki, como se dessa forma assegurasse que estava tudo bem, seu olhar sereno e sem deixar de fitar aqueles azuis. O até então anti-social cavaleiro de Fênix voltou a penetrá-lo, prestando muita atenção à face do Dragão, querendo identificar o menor sinal de dor e em momento algum o viu fechar os olhos... Shiryu continuava mirando-o, mordendo os lábios, mas o brilho em suas safiras lhe dizia para continuar... Instigava-lhe a ir em frente e ele foi... Não resistindo ao convite tão doce.

Ikki já estava completamente dentro de Shiryu. Abraçava-o com cuidado e fitava aqueles olhos tão lindos, perdendo-se... Os longos e bonitos cabelos negros, a franja que quase lhe cobria os olhos de um azul que devia superar a beleza dos Campos Elísios, a pele ligeiramente morena, mas ainda assim mais clara que a sua e era macia... Tão macia quanto a seda... Como seda também eram os gemidos dele... Gemidos que pareciam o mais sublime canto dos anjos e só então se deu conta... Estava apaixonado!

Os quadris de Shiryu começaram a se mover languidamente quando Ikki simplesmente parou e pareceu sair de órbita, mas logo em seguida passou a acompanhá-lo, angulando os quadris e tocando-o profundamente. Eles ainda se fitavam, presos no olhar um do outro, tornando o momento ainda mais excitante para ambos e a face de Shiryu alterava-se, mostrando o prazer que começava a sentir... Um prazer intenso.

" Está bom assim?", Um brilho selvagem passou pelas íris azuis de Ikki, quando ele percebeu que Shiryu não sentia mais dor. Mordeu os lábios, sorrindo lascivamente, lambendo-os em seguida.

Shiryu apenas o fitou, vendo as chamas nos olhos de Ikki.

" Vamos pra melhor parte agora... Shiryu?", Perguntou rouca e sensualmente, retirando-se para no instante seguinte penetrá-lo com vigor, faminto por aqueles gemidos... Por ver o descontrole dele mais uma vez, porém, mais intensamente.

" Ahmm...", Shiryu gemeu baixo, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos, quebrando o contato que mantinham até poucos instantes atrás.

" Vamos... Não resista... Geme pra mim!", Lambeu os lábios dele, iniciando um ritmo cadenciado, investindo fortemente dentro de Shiryu.

Shiryu não pôde exatamente contrariar os desejos de Ikki. O mesmo o penetrava de uma forma que o enlouquecia, angulando os quadris e tocando repetidamente aquele ponto sensível dentro de si com força, fazendo seu corpo tremer e arquear, seu membro era massageado pelo abdômen trabalhado de Fênix e ele tinha que se segurar firmemente nos ombros do outro, como se isso apaziguasse o que sentia.

" Aaahhh... Aahmmmm...", Os fios negros grudavam-se na testa de Shiryu, enquanto os lânguidos gemidos escapavam da boca perfeita que se abria a procura de ar.

Ikki agora não parava mais, qualquer controle que pensava em ter ainda, havia sido deixado na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e enterrado por lá. Seus olhos estavam famintos, bem como seu corpo. Tomou os lábios de Shiryu em um beijo intenso e selvagem, mordendo o lábio inferior e lambendo a boca do mesmo, para então atacar o pescoço, naquele ponto tão... Facilmente excitável de Shiryu, dando total atenção ao lugar, sentindo o corpo dele estremecer e se contrair prazerosamente ao redor de seu membro, arrancando de si um rosnado selvagem.

" Humm... Está gostoso?", Rosnou eroticamente contra a pele dele.

" Ahhmmm... Uhmm...", Shiryu firmou as unhas nos ombros largos, apertando as pernas ao redor da cintura de Ikki.

" Era assim que queria... Não é... Shiryu?", Perguntou sexy no ouvido dele, mordendo e sugando o lóbulo da orelha, descendo as mãos e apertando as nádegas, seus dedos indicadores tocando de leve a região em que seus corpos se uniam.

" Aaaaahhhhhhhh... IKKI...", O grito prazeroso não pôde ser impedido e a cabeça de Shiryu foi lançada para trás, enquanto ele arqueava as costas graciosamente.

" Hummm... Isso...", Gemeu deliciado e afastou-se um pouco, para contemplar a face de Shiryu, intensificando os movimentos.

" Uhmmm... Aahhhh...", Shiryu já não tinha controle sobre sua voz, estava perdido no mar de sensações proporcionado por Ikki, que ia cada vez mais fundo, tocando-o com força e tão precisamente que tudo o que ele queria era chegar ao clímax.

Ikki repentinamente parou, voltando os movimentos lentos... Lentos demais. Olhava para Shiryu como se esperasse algo, como o momento certo, mordendo os lábios lascivamente, reparando naquela face tão linda, até que parou por completo, sentindo as ondulações do canal apertado que massageava seu membro, fazendo-o morder os lábios novamente pra se conter.

" Ikki...", Shiryu estava ofegante, seu corpo trêmulo e ele não entendia porque Ikki simplesmente parou. O que Fênix tinha em mente? Torturá-lo? Olhou mais fixamente nos flamejantes olhos de Ikki e teve a certeza...

" E então?", Sorriu malicioso.

" Então... O quê?", Respondeu com outra pergunta, apesar de ter uma vaga idéia do que ele queria. Na verdade estava surpreso com Ikki... Ele foi tão sensual, carinhoso e protetor e agora estava tão... Selvagem! Nunca pensou ver tanto da personalidade do outro assim, mas internamente estava contente com isso.

" Quer que eu continue?", Mordeu os lábios dele, movendo-se por um momento e parando logo em seguida. " Não quer?", Shiryu ouviu a melódica pergunta, sentindo suas nádegas sendo apertadas com vontade, gemendo baixo ante ao toque. Sabia que ele queria ouvi-lo pedindo, mas...

" Quero.", Respondeu bem baixinho, de forma quase inaudível, meio envergonhado e contrariado com o que era feito consigo.

" Hum? Eu não ouvi... Repete.", Riu sussurrando no ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida, desejando afoitamente ouvi-lo pedir por mais, notando que Shiryu praguejou algo completamente ininteligível.

" Eu quero que continue... Fênix!!!", Shiryu sussurrou no ouvido de Ikki, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam as costas largas.

" Aahh...", Gemeu Fênix, sentindo como se lava passasse por suas veias ante a ação de Shiryu, voltando a investir profundamente, mas ainda lento.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão estava perdendo o controle. Sabia que essa era a intenção de Ikki, mas simplesmente não podia mais fugir daquela armadilha e na verdade não queria mesmo. Estava enlouquecendo, sentia seu sangue borbulhar dentro das veias, queria mais ação... Sim, queria se queimar naquele fogo que envolvia Fênix. Apertou-o mais com as pernas, movendo-se junto dele, tentando convencê-lo a ir mais rápido, mas seu pedido mudo não estava sendo realizado e aquilo o deixava ainda mais insano.

" Hummm... Tão gostoso!", Rosnou contra a pele dele, mordendo-o.

" Ikki... Mais...", Shiryu pediu roucamente ao pé do ouvido do outro.

" Aahhh... Shiryu...", O gemido saiu sibilado e perigoso e Ikki não queria mais se conter...

Os movimentos começaram a se tornar mais intensos, insanos... Ikki segurava a cintura de Shiryu, forçando-o para baixo no mesmo instante que movia os quadris para cima, tocando-o profundamente, olhando a face do outro, vendo-o perdido num êxtase que estava próximo de ser alcançado e ele tinha consciência de que seu próprio prazer estava chegando ao limite.

" Aaahhhhh... Ikki... Ikkiiiiiiii... Aahhhhhhhh...", O Dragão não tinha mais controle, sentia que estava próximo e se ele parasse agora, morreria. Sua cabeça estava erguida, as longas madeixas caindo como cascata sobre as costas, enquanto seu corpo subia e descia.

" Aahhh... Meu... Meu Dragão...", Fênix sussurrou, apoderando-se do membro de Shiryu, masturbando-o na mesma velocidade das investidas.

" Aaahhhmmmmm... Ikki... Ahmmm... Não pára...", Shiryu puxou os fios azuis, tomando os lábios do outro em um beijo enlouquecido, movendo-se rápido, querendo que Ikki viesse junto com ele.

Simplesmente não havia mais volta. Os dois se moviam em sintonia... Física e energeticamente, uma vez que seus cosmos sutilmente se abraçavam. Ikki entrava no corpo de Shiryu cada vez mais insano e o Dragão o aceitava plenamente, sem reservas e tudo pareceu sumir ao redor de ambos... Shiryu jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu aquela explosão que se originou em seu membro e foi espalhando-se por todo seu corpo, chegando até as pontas de seus dedos, nublando sua mente em um orgasmo mais intenso do que o sentido anteriormente e quando Ikki sentiu o corpo do parceiro apertar-se tão deliciosamente em espasmos contínuos e sua mão ser molhada pelo prazer dele, vislumbrando a bela face transmutada pelo prazer, não pôde suportar... Investiu mais uma vez, profundamente, rendendo-se ao êxtase completo, gemendo o nome dele.

Os movimentos ainda continuavam, agora lentamente. Ikki não pôde se manter mais em pé e logo se ajoelhou sobre a grama, ainda mantendo Shiryu no seu colo. As respirações de ambos estavam rápidas e eles se recuperavam aos poucos, até que todas aquelas sensações foram se dissipando, permitindo que os dois voltassem à realidade novamente.

As safiras de Ikki se encontraram com as de Shiryu e assim ficaram por um longo tempo, parados, como se perdidos dentro dos olhos um do outro e sem mais delongas, Fênix tomou os lábios do Dragão, em um beijo intenso e só quando este acabou é que ele se retirou de dentro, lamentando a perda de calor. Afastaram-se, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

O vento era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio da noite... Eles não mais se olhavam, até que Shiryu se moveu, pegando a calça e erguendo-se, sentindo no mesmo instante, o sêmen de Ikki escorrer por suas pernas, deixando-o encabulado. Não poderia vestir sua calça assim... Caminhou em direção a cachoeira e entrou na água, limpando-se, para só então sair e vestir a peça, olhando para o local onde estava Ikki e... Não o vendo mais ali.

" Ikki...", Sussurrou Shiryu, suspirando e vestindo a calça.

Por um momento sentiu raiva. Como o outro podia simplesmente sair assim? O que ele queria... Apenas sexo? Era isso? Fechou os olhos, tentando conter toda a indignação presente em sua alma. Sentiu-se usado por Fênix e se o visse de novo, enfiaria na cara dele um muito bem dado Cólera do Dragão, pra que ele aprendesse a não usar as pessoas e sua exaltação foi tanta que qualquer um podia sentir, através de seu cosmo, o quão possesso ele estava.

"_ Perdão... Perdão... Me perdoa, Shiryu..."_.

As palavras de Ikki atravessaram sua mente mostrando a sinceridade expressa nelas e Shiryu parou por um instante, cruzando os braços e pensando. Há quatro anos observava Ikki nos momentos em que ele estava junto de Shun e se socializava um pouco. Além disso, o conhecia como o Cavaleiro que era e apesar de sentir-se usado devido à ação de Fênix, não acreditava que pudesse ser verdade, pelo simples fato de que o irmão de Andrômeda era direto demais!

Shiryu começou a caminhar, ainda pensando... Se Ikki tivesse a intenção de apenas usá-lo, falaria de frente e não simplesmente abandonaria a 'cena do crime' como acabou de fazer. Ele sempre tinha plena certeza do que fazia, no entanto, naquele momento ficou em silêncio, o que o levava a chegar a uma conclusão: apesar de tramar levá-lo àquele local sozinho, pois agora via que aquela era a intenção dele desde o início, Ikki não pretendia se mostrar tanto. Algo aconteceu enquanto o mesmo o possuía e isso provavelmente o deixou desnorteado o suficiente para ficar mudo e fugir como uma criança envergonhada.

"_Sim, essa linha de raciocínio não pode estar errada."_, Shiryu continuava caminhando lentamenteem direção a mansão. Sempre fora uma pessoa calma, que pensava sempre antes de agir. Aprendeu isso com seu mestre Dohko e agora era o momento de usar sua inteligência para analisar o que aconteceu, afinal, sentiu por um momento seus cosmos se tocando e...

Tinha consciência que se entregou sem muitas reservas, rendendo-se ao charme do Cavaleiro de Fênix. Sempre o observou, mesmo que o outro não prestasse atenção e agora não eram mais meros adolescentes, eram rapazes de dezoito e dezenove anos, respectivamente, e devido às lutas pelas quais passaram, tinham muito mais maturidade que as pessoas da mesma idade, que viviam a parte de tudo aquilo... De todas aquelas batalhas. Mas uma coisa lhe passava pela cabeça... Será que todos eles estavam amadurecidos para compreender gostar e amar?

"_Mas de nada me valem esses questionamentos agora. O que eu preciso é de uma conversa frente a frente com Ikki. Assim, todas as dúvidas serão sanadas."_, Concluiu.

Apressou o passo, rapidamente chegando à mansão, entrando pela porta dos fundos, sorrateiramente, afinal, não queria perguntas indiscretas sobre as marcas em seu corpo. Foi direto para o quarto e resolveu tomar um banho decente.

**OOO**

13:15 PM. Mansão Kido.

Os olhos azuis se abriram, fitando o teto branco, permanecendo impassível por minutos sem nada fazer. Notava o silêncio presente naquele aposento e logo se sentou na confortável e grande cama, percorrendo o ambiente rapidamente e deixando um longo suspiro escapar de seus pulmões quando as lembranças do dia anterior preencheram sua mente.

Seus sonhos finalmente haviam se tornado realidade... Ele havia feito o sempre certinho Shiryu perder a pose, deliciando-se com as feições de êxtase dele, mas... Agora se sentia tão vazio. Na realidade, desde que o sexo tinha findado e aquele silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do lugar, sentiu como se um grande vazio houvesse tomado conta de seu coração! Parecia que algo estava terrivelmente incorreto...

"_Eu precisava ter dito algo."_, Pensou, passando a mão pelos fios revoltosos.

Jogou-se novamente na cama. Talvez apenas estivesse sendo sentimental demais e isso não combinava com ele, no entanto, ainda havia em seu coração a necessidade de ir até o Dragão e dizer que não foi apenas uma noite... Na verdade... Não queria que fosse apenas uma noite.

"_Quem eu quero enganar? Eu gosto dele! Não... Não apenas 'gostar'..."_, Concluiu em pensamento.

Há semanas vinha se questionando, encontrando desculpas, dizendo pra si mesmo que queria irritá-lo, provocá-lo apenas porque a serenidade dele o irritava, mas não era a verdade. Admirava o fato de Shiryu ser tão calmo, inteligente, de ter a capacidade de se manter sob controle e tentar ver além do que as coisas realmente são. Tinha orgulho de tê-lo como amigo e principalmente... Tinha medo de perdê-lo!

Levantou-se com a intenção de procurá-lo e dizer a ele o quanto se importava. Detestava deixar as coisas pela metade ou mesmo fugir dos desafios e aquilo nada mais era do que um desafio imposto pela vida.

Ikki sabia muito bem que todos o viam como um anti-social, arrogante e de difícil personalidade, mas ele mesmo tinha consciência de que não era apenas isso, tinha um outro lado, que muitos não notavam e que ele não fazia a mínima questão de mostrar... Sua gentileza e gosto por proteger os outros... Claro que devia mostrar-se assim a todos, mas... Pra quê? Preferia manter-se dessa forma e mostrar sua verdadeira face só para as pessoas que realmente interessavam e no momento, Shiryu era uma delas.

Resolvendo transformar pensamentos em ações, Ikki caminhou em direção ao banheiro e logo trocou de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans e uma regata vinho. Penteou os cabelos e passou um perfume discreto, porém marcante e saiu, fechando a porta do quarto e descendo as escadas, procurando pelo outro.

Chegou ao jardim, vendo apenas que seu irmão conversava com Hyoga, que sorria de um jeito bobo para o pequeno Andrômeda. O loiro parecia tão idiota que simplesmente fez Ikki pensar se também fazia aquela expressão tola perto de Shiryu, mas tinha certeza de que não, senão alguém já teria tocado no assunto ou pessoas sem 'desconfiômetro', como Seiya, iriam tirar uma onda com a cara dele.

" Boa tarde!", Cumprimentou Ikki ao se aproximar da mesa onde Shun e Hyoga estavam sentados.

" Ikki!!! Boa tarde!", Disse um Shun, sorrindo docemente.

" Boa tarde!", Hyoga falou por educação, percebendo que Fênix estava um pouco sério. Achou estranho ele acordar tarde e principalmente por ter vindo falar com eles por livre e espontânea vontade.

" Você viu Shiryu, Shun?", Perguntou, olhando diretamente para Shun, ignorando a existência de Hyoga.

" Sim. Ele acordou cedo hoje. Estava um pouco sério, mas logo depois a Shunrey chegou e eles saíram.", - Comentou sem maldades.

" Ah... Shunrey...!?", Ikki logo se virou, começando a se distanciar, odiando saber que a menina estava ali. Sabia perfeitamente que Shunrey e Shiryu sempre estiveram juntos como amigos, irmãos e... Por que não dizer namorados?

"_Pelo visto foi só sexo pra ele."_, Pensou, remoendo-se por dentro, apesar de parte de si querer acreditar que não era verdade a conclusão a que chegou.

" Ah, Ikki! Ele perguntou por você!", Shun gritou, fazendo-o parar.

Ikki virou-se, fitando o irmão que sorria para ele daquela maneira doce que só ele conseguia e acabou dando um ligeiro sorriso em resposta, acenando com a mão e resolvendo dar uma volta por ali mesmo, apenas para distrair. Com certeza eles não demorariam e finalmente poderia falar com ele.

**OOO**

As horas passaram sem que ele realmente notasse e o relógio já marcava quase cinco da tarde. Sorriu ao pensar que foi quase no mesmo horário do dia anterior em que se encontraram e... Seus olhos captaram um vulto e ele viu longas madeixas negras movendo-se de acordo com a melodia do vento, reconhecendo na mesma hora que se tratava de Shiryu.

Ikki se levantou e foi caminhando em direção ao local em que Shiryu havia ido. Cruzou o jardim e se aproximou da escadaria que levava ao lago, vendo que o Dragão havia parado, se sentado e que ao lado dele estava a garota de roupas chinesas e cabelos negros presos em uma trança. Imediatamente disfarçou seu cosmo e ficou escorado a uma das árvores que ficava ali perto, ocultando sua presença.

" Ah, Shiryu! Eu estou tão feliz!", Shunrey disse, envolvendo um dos braços do Dragão e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

" Que isso, Shunrey! Sou eu que me sinto contente com sua resposta.", Falou o jovem de olhos azuis e longas madeixas negras que caíam suavemente em suas costas como uma linda cascata.

" Ora, Shiryu. Sempre estivemos juntos e eu te conheço muito bem...", Ela o olhou ternamente, erguendo a mão e acariciando a face dele, olhando-o com todo o carinho do mundo.

" Shunrey...", Shiryu sentiu o toque suave dos dedos em seus lábios, calando-o.

" Ah, Shiryu... Quando vai aprender? Eu também te amo!", Shunrey sorriu e abraçou Shiryu, o vento tocando os corpos de ambos delicadamente.

Ikki não agüentou ficar ali vendo aquela tão doce e tocante cena. Saiu rapidamente, voltando à mansão, tentando conter toda a raiva presente em seu âmago, corroendo-se de ódio por dentro, passando por Seiya e Saori e nem sequer cumprimentando-os. Não iria ficar ali... Não ia ser complacente com o que viu. Rapidamente entrou no quarto, batendo a porta e pegando sua mochila. Ia sumir um pouco, esfriar a cabeça, pois sentia ímpetos de fritar a menina, que nenhuma culpa tinha.

" Vai embora?", Uma voz suave foi ouvida, assustando Ikki.

" O que?", Ele se virou rapidamente, vendo escorado ao batente da porta, Shun.

" Perguntei se vai embora.", Disse Shun calmamente fechando a porta.

" Não é óbvio?", Foi irônico, voltando a arrumar a mochila.

" Está indo só porque a Shunrey chegou e monopolizou o Shiryu por hoje?", Shun sorriu de leve, achando graça do modo enfezado que o irmão ficou por ciúmes.

" Do que está falando?!", Parou de imediato, fitando Shun, que sustentava um olhar sereno e de entendimento.

" Ikki, eu sou seu irmão. Pode não parecer, mas eu reparo muito em você e te compreendo mais do que provavelmente imagina.", Aproximou-se e, sem esperar resposta, simplesmente o abraçou forte, pendurando-se no pescoço de Ikki.

" Shun...", Por um instante Ikki ficou sem reação, mas acabou enlaçando Shun pela cintura, incapaz de afastá-lo, afinal, ele não era um qualquer, era seu doce e pequeno irmão. Ficou surpreso com o que ele disse e por isso não tinha palavras pra responder.

" Eu te conheço! Apesar de não desejar mostrar aos outros esse seu coração bom e generoso, gosta de todos aqui, mas em especial de alguém, né!", Piscou o olho.

" ...!", Ikki estava pasmo por Shun ter percebido e... Será que percebeu mesmo?

" Eu sei que você olha de forma especial pra Shiryu! Por que acha que o ajudei ontem?", Riu da cara de 'eu não acredito' de Ikki, achando-o adorável assim, meio perdido.

" Shun, do que você está falando?", Afastou-o com cuidado, virando de costas e fechando a mochila.

" Não precisa esconder de mim, Ikki. Eu sei que você gosta dele e... Acho que deve ter começado a gostar a um bom tempo... Afinal, você tentou pará-lo quando ele decidiu lutar na Guerra Santa. E sim... Shiryu me contou.", Olhou para o irmão, sentando-se na cama.

Ikki ficou chocado por ser tão transparente a Shun. Pensou se os outros haviam percebido, mas provavelmente não. Seu pequeno irmão era sensível, bastante empático, e como era para ele que se mostrava por completo, não era estranho Shun perceber seus sentimentos. Suspirou, retirando os fios azuis dos olhos e aproximando-se da janela.

" Ele está com a Shunrey.", Disse apenas, ainda fitando o horizonte através da janela, vendo a primeira estrela da noite.

" Quê? Você deve estar enganado, Ikki.", Shun achou estranho.

" Não. Eu vi e a ouvi dizendo 'eu _também_ te amo'.", Fechou os olhos, sua feição séria, quase irritada.

" Mas existem muitas formas de amar, Ikki.", Shun argumentou.

" Entre aqueles dois só existe uma forma, Shun.", Falou Ikki, olhando o irmão, a decepção brilhando em suas íris. Chegava a ser irônico... Quando finalmente havia decidido falar com ele, dizer a verdade... Aquilo acontecia. Talvez sua sina fosse mesmo ficar sozinho e nem culpava Shiryu ou coisa assim por ter esquecido o que houve entre eles na noite anterior. Da forma que provocou... Não podia mesmo culpá-lo.

" Ikki.", Shun, chamou ficando em pé e segurando o braço do irmão, aflito.

" Até mais, Shun!", Beijou-lhe a testa e afastou-se dele, fechando a porta do quarto e rapidamente deixando a mansão.

**OOO**

O sol já se punha no horizonte, tingindo o céu de vermelho, fazendo-o parecer chamas que aos olhos de Shiryu, o faziam se lembrar de Ikki. O Dragão deu um tímido sorriso, apreciando a paisagem, sentindo Shunrey apoiada em seu ombro. Olhou para ela, vendo a face contente da mesma e sorrindo mais devido a isso.

" Ah, Shiryu. Eu estou tão feliz que tenha aceitado!", Ela comentou, os olhos brilhando intensamente.

" Ora, Shunrey! Eu já te falei, é por te amar que vou apoiá-la, não importa o que aconteça. Se você o ama, eu estarei ao seu lado e caso ele te faça sofrer, a ajudarei e te defenderei!", Sorriu a menina, mirando os olhos azul-céu, acariciando o rosto dele.

" Obrigada, Shiryu!", Shunrey estava feliz por Shiryu apoiá-la. Há muito estava gostando de uma pessoa e temia que o Dragão, que era como um irmão para ela, não aprovasse o namoro, mas agora que viu que ele estava do seu lado, sentiu-se mais segura para seguir em frente.

" Mas se ele te fizer chorar, eu quebro a cara dele.", Falou o Dragão muito sério, olhando para a jovem ao lado dele.

" Ah, Shiryu! Pára com isso!", Shunrey riu, batendo de leve no braço do Dragão e ouvindo este rir de maneira descontraída. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que o rapaz de longas madeixas negras se levantou e a fitou.

" Bom, vamos entrar, Shunrey. Eu tenho que falar com uma pessoa ainda.", Disse, dando a mão a ela e erguendo-a, vendo na face da mesma um sorrisinho suspeito.

" Vai falar com ele?", Perguntou travessa, rindo baixinho.

" Shunrey.", Pronunciou o nome dela em tom de aviso.

" Espero que tudo termine bem!", Ela riu e saiu correndo pelo jardim.

" Essa menina...", Shiryu balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Logo eles entraram na Mansão, encontrando Seiya e Saori na sala, conversando. Envolveram-se no papo e logo estavam relembrando momentos hilários do passado, muitos protagonizados pelo Cavaleiro de Pégaso, o que deixou o mesmo muito contrariado, mas em pouco tempo ele mesmo ria, achando graça daquilo tudo, afinal.

" Bem, vou subir.", Disse Shiryu, erguendo-se.

" Nyah! Fica mais, Shiryu!", Pediu Seiya, sorrindo ao amigo.

" Outra hora. Tenho algumas coisas a resolver.", Sorriu o Dragão.

" Bah! Sempre muito sério...", Seiya viu que era um caso perdido mesmo.

" Depois ele volta, Seiya.", Saori disse, compreensiva.

Shiryu virou-se e caminhou lentamente em direção ao quarto, passando pela sala de estar e começando a subir os primeiros degraus da escada que levava ao andar superior. Pensou em verificar se Ikki estava lá em cima, pois tinha que conversar seriamente com ele, a fim de sanar todas as dúvidas que tinha e... Dizer o que realmente interessava.

" Shiryu?!", O Dragão parou quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado, virando-se.

" Hyoga... Boa tarde!", Sorriu, gentil, ao amigo.

" Boa tarde. O Ikki estava te procurando mais cedo... Quando você saiu com a Shunrey.", Disse ao se recordar.

" Mesmo? E onde ele está?", Perguntou, descendo um degrau, interessado.

" Não sei. Ele perguntou pro Shun enquanto dava uma de infantil e me ignorava...", Revirou os olhos, divertido e ambos riram.

" Obrigado, Hyoga! Vou ver se ele está no quarto então...", Falou, voltando a subir os degraus, internamente contente por saber que Fênix também o procurava.

Chegou ao segundo andar e virou-se para o corredor da direita, procurando o último quarto, reservado a Ikki. Parou em frente à porta, batendo na mesma de maneira firme, mas contida, aguardando ansioso que ela se abrisse, mas tudo permanecia em silêncio. Esperou por mais alguns minutos, para só então bater de novo.

"_Será que ele saiu?"_, Perguntava-se em pensamento.

" Shiryu?", O mesmo parou e se virou, seus cabelos acompanhando o movimento com suavidade.

" Sim, Shun?", Piscou os olhos, sorrindo em seguida ao irmão de Ikki.

" Ele não está aí.", Falou, aproximando-se.

" Hã? Então o Ikki saiu? Hyoga disse que ele queria falar comigo e... Eu também preciso conversar com ele.", Falou, achando que era desencontro demais para um mesmo dia. Pelo que Hyoga havia lhe dito, quando Ikki o procurou, ele estava passeando com aquela que ele considerava uma irmã e quando ele foi ao encontro do outro... O mesmo não se encontrava na mansão.

Shun reparou no suspiro desanimado de Shiryu e sentiu o coração apertar.

" Você sabe pra onde ele foi?", Perguntou, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos negros.

" Ele foi embora.", Revelou tristemente.

" Como?", Não entendeu. Como assim 'foi embora'?

" Eu disse que ele foi embora.", Repetiu, vendo os olhos azuis se alarmarem.

" Embora?! Está dizendo que ele saiu da mansão?", Deu uns passos em direção a Shun, não acreditando que Ikki tenha saído assim, sem mais nem menos.

" Isso mesmo. Você sabe como ele é, né...", Olhou para o chão, seus olhos fixos no carpete, incerto se devia ou não dizer o que sabia. Ikki não o fez prometer nada, mas ainda assim não sabia se devia intervir nos assuntos que diziam respeito a ele.

" Não. Tem algo errado. O Ikki estava muito bem aqui, ele não ia embora assim sem mais nem menos. Ele não se despediu de ninguém.", Disse, sua voz transmitindo um pouco da revolta que se revirava em seu interior. Como ele simplesmente pôde ir embora sem sequer se despedir dele?

"_Aquele maldito!"_, Fechou os punhos, irritado com aquela atitude.

" Ele viu algo e interpretou errado... Por isso foi embora.", Falou Shun, voltando a fitar Shiryu, que apenas devolveu-lhe o olhar, parecendo não somente sério, mas realmente irritado.

"_Então aquele era realmente o cosmo dele."_, Rosnou mentalmente virando-se. Iria colocar um fim naquilo de uma vez por todas.

**OOO**

Quatro dias haviam se passado desde que saíra da Mansão Kido após presenciar aquela cena comovente. Encontrava-se em um dos chalés pertencentes à Saori, tendo a permissão dela para usufruir o que aquele local próximo às montanhas tinha a oferecer de melhor... Paz e tranqüilidade! Mas... Aquilo não parecia suficiente para apaziguar a dor em seu coração.

Logo agora que percebera seus sentimentos por Shiryu, o perdera sem sequer falar o que sentia... Como o que houve em relação a Esmeralda, que morreu sem ouvir da boca dele que a amava. Fechou os olhos por um longo momento, apenas sentindo o vento frio das montanhas tocar sua pele. Encontrava-se na varanda do chalé, debruçado sobre o parapeito de madeira.

Agora sabia bem o que sentia pelo Dragão. Teve longos e solitários quatro dias pra pensar em tudo o que aconteceu e se não fosse com ele, riria da tola situação em que se encontrava... Tola pra não dizer ridícula! Na verdade estava cansado de pensar, de ver a imagem dele em sua mente... Dos seus sonhos, que continuavam mesmo depois de tudo... Dos momentos de prazer que tiveram juntos... Das palavras de Shunrey que apenas confirmavam uma declaração anterior feita por Shiryu...

" Droga! Não pense mais nisso... Não pense...", Massageou as têmporas, suspirando exasperado.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados, mas então sentiu algo se aproximando e rapidamente saltou para fora, desviando de uma rajada de cosmo, que acertou uma das vigas que sustentava o telhado da varanda, caindo suavemente no chão e logo procurando quem ousava atrapalhá-lo.

" Apareça, maldito!", Grita irritadiço, olhando a volta, sentindo um cosmo e então piscando os olhos ao perceber que este lhe era familiar.

"_Shiryu?!"_, Ainda não acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

Caminhando lenta e languidamente, Shiryu se aproximava. O vento balançava as longas e macias madeixas negras, que emolduravam aquele rosto perfeito, os olhos azuis estavam fixos nele, firmes, sérios e serenos... Mas sentia que havia algo a mais ali... Afinal, Shiryu não o atacaria assim por nada e... Reparou então na roupa do mesmo... Calça branca chinesa justa nas coxas, mas mais larga nas pernas, a blusa, também da mesma origem, era negra com pequenos detalhes em dourado adornando um grande dragão verde, que se erguia por todo o peito daquele cavaleiro. De longe sentiu um perfume inebriante e...

"_O que ele veio fazer aqui?"_, Perguntou-se, hipnotizado por aquela visão.

" Então foi aqui que você veio se esconder?", E Shiryu olhou para o belo chalé.

Ikki permaneceu em silêncio, ainda em meio a suas indagações.

" Bom lugar para um fugitivo... Mas não tão bom assim, afinal... Eu te encontrei.", Deu um sutil sorriso triunfante, vendo os olhos azuis do outro cintilarem.

" O que quer dizer com 'fugitivo'?", Perguntou, irritado com o tom de voz de Shiryu, que lhe pareceu bastante arrogante na verdade.

" Você fugiu de mim. Não se faça de bobo, porque sei que não é.", Cruzou os braços, agora não tão distante assim de Ikki. Estavam a menos de três metros de distância.

Ikki simplesmente acaba com o espaço entre eles, pegando Shiryu pela gola da camisa, mirando os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus. Aquelas palavras que transmitiam tanta certeza o irritavam... O irritava talvez por ser verdade, mas... Ele não precisava admitir isso para o outro e pra ninguém! Afinal... O orgulho ferido não o deixava aceitar que perdeu sem ao menos mostrar realmente a que veio.

" O que você veio fazer aqui?", As palavras saíram num rosnado baixo e perigoso, mostrando que faltava pouco pra ele explodir de vez.

Shiryu apenas sorriu... Um sorriso que mostrava que ele sabia mais do que falava, mas antes que Ikki pudesse explodir e perder de vez a cabeça, levou a mão a nuca dele, segurando os fios azuis com força e puxando-o, tomando os lábios dele em um beijo calmo, porém intenso, desarmando completamente o revoltado ser à frente dele.

Em choque pelo movimento inesperado, mas que ele sabia ter sido muito bem planejado por Shiryu, Ikki sentiu-se confuso, mas o calor dos lábios dele simplesmente o fazia perder as forças. Há quatro dias sonhava com ele... E tinha pesadelos no final... Mas senti-lo de novo tão perto... Correspondeu ao beijo, soltando a blusa e entrelaçando seus dedos nas sedosas madeixas cor de trevas, puxando-o mais para si, perdendo-se naquele sabor divino.

" Mais calmo agora?", Shiryu sussurrou ao término do beijo.

Ikki ainda ficou parado por um instante, até se lembrar da declaração da menina.

" Você está achando que eu serei um mero amante?", Perguntou indignado, mas sua voz saiu contida, baixa, enquanto fuzilava-o com o olhar. Nunca aceitaria ser o 'outro'. Se Shiryu queria Shunrey que ficasse com ela! Ele que não estaria ali como um cachorrinho para os momentos de frustração do Dragão.

" Eu é que deveria estar indignado, sabia?", Apenas disse sem grande alarme.

" Quê?", Seus olhos faiscaram.

" Ora, Ikki! Nós fizemos... Amor... E você não diz nada e desaparece, fazendo eu me sentir usado e no dia seguinte quando eu vou falar com você... Descubro que saiu da mansão porque é bisbilhoteiro, fica ouvindo conversas _incompletas_ e tira conclusões precipitadas. E depois não quer que eu me sinta indignado?", Retirou as mãos dele de sua blusa, olhando-o sério.

Ikki ficou processando aquelas informações. Shiryu disse... 'Fizemos amor'? E... Realmente ele também se sentiria usado caso fosse deixado sem maiores explicações depois do ato e... Quem era bisbilhoteiro? Ele estava apenas passando por lá e queria falar com Shiryu e... Conversas incompletas?

" Você está dizendo...?", Ikki lembrou-se das palavras de Shun... Ele disse algo sobre existir várias formas de amar e... Será que havia interpretado errado? Mas não era possível... Eram Shunrey e Shiryu e...

" Eu havia dito a Shunrey que a amava e que por isso ela poderia sempre contar comigo e ter meu apoio... Na nova vida que ela pretende seguir e ela correspondeu a esse amor fraternal, ficando muito feliz por saber que estou do lado dela, assim como você está do lado de Shun.", Explicou, esperando que todo o mal-entendido fosse resolvido.

Ikki não pareceu estar nesse mundo, parecia perdido em outra dimensão, onde revia todos os fatos em sua mente, como se procurasse revê-los sobre um novo prisma, agora que tinha mais informações sobre as ações vistas. Lembrou-se das palavras de Shun novamente e ligou-as as pronunciadas por Shiryu... Realmente ele tinha razão. Havia se precipitado e... Um calor gostoso brotou em seu peito ao perceber que ainda tinha uma chance... Que seu sentimento não morreria antes de chegar aos lábios e principalmente aos ouvidos da pessoa que lhe era querida. Fitou o rapaz apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo, mirando os olhos de cor tão parecida com os seus.

" Por que não me diz a verdade?", Perguntou, sentindo o coração acelerar um pouco. Não queria rodeios, como Fênix preferia ser direto, mesmo que isso pudesse feri-lo... Mesmo que pudesse sair despedaçado.

" A... Verdade?", Um sentimento de calma e compreensão se alastrou pelo coração e alma de Ikki, enquanto ele ainda fitava Shiryu.

" O que nós fizemos... Aquilo foi apenas sexo... Ou um ato de amor?", Perguntou receoso e por mais que quisesse, não conseguiu manter seus orbes fixos nas íris azuis do outro, desviando seus olhos para o chão, apesar de não ver nada relevante.

O coração de Shiryu batia angustiado, sentindo o peito ser comprimido de uma forma dolorosa. Não queria ouvir que era apenas desejo... Que fôra apenas sexo e nada mais, que o sumiço logo depois do ocorrido era uma resposta óbvia disso, no entanto, era preferível ouvir a verdade agora a viver uma ilusão. Nunca realmente amou alguém, aquilo era novo para ele e mesmo que estivesse enganado sobre ser ou não amor, sabia que o que sentia era mais do que simples desejo.

" Acha que eu te tocaria... Apenas por desejo?", A pergunta foi feita com ternura e suavidade, a fim de acalentar aquele que lhe parecia tão aflito.

" ...!", Shiryu timidamente ergueu os olhos, abrindo a boca pra falar algo, mas as palavras, sejam elas quais fossem, morreram antes de chegar à garganta, perdendo-se.

" Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com você, Shiryu. Você é um amigo, alguém com quem me importo e... Aquilo nunca foi só sexo.", Tocou a face morena, porém mais clara que a sua, acariciando-o com calma, sentindo a maciez da pele.

" Então... O que sentimos um pelo outro... É amor?", O coração do Dragão acelerava-se cada vez mais. A pergunta que fez foi ousada, sabia disso! Mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar duas vezes, sua voz saiu, transformando em palavras seus pensamentos.

Ikki sorriu de uma maneira compreensiva e enlaçou-o pela cintura, abraçando-o firmemente, aspirando o perfume presente naquele corpo, permanecendo assim, daquela forma, por minutos que não soube definir. Uma paz muito grande invadiu seu coração e tudo o que ele queria era ficar daquela forma com Shiryu! Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele, apertando-o mais contra si.

" Sim... O que sentimos, só pode ser amor!", A voz saiu num sussurro melódico, dotado de sensualidade e paixão.

" Mas... E se for só paixão?", Shiryu estremeceu ante o tom de voz de Ikki, sentindo os lábios dele tocando levemente sua pele de maneira sensual e sedutora.

" Então nós iremos descobrir juntos...", Falou com firmeza e seriedade, mas ainda assim de forma lânguida.

Os olhos de cor quase idêntica se encontraram, vendo nas íris um do outro a mesma certeza... Aquilo não era apenas paixão! Havia diferenças entre eles, isso era verdade... Fênix e Dragão... Fogo e água... Paixão e Razão... Pólos opostos, mas ainda assim faces diferentes da mesma moeda, e por isso mesmo era inevitável que a paixão surgisse entre eles... Mas entre suas almas tão sinceras não havia espaço apenas para isso... Pois ambos precisavam e ansiavam por mais, eles se completavam e desejavam afoitamente permanecerem unidos pelos laços eternos do amor!

O beijo intenso foi trocado, os lábios bailando em uma dança sensual e ainda assim inocente, mostrando que refletia o mais puro sentimento! Não havia mais árvores... Pássaros... Nuvens... Ou mesmo chalé... Existiam apenas eles e aquele lugar que se tornaria os 'Campos Elísios', onde dois corações sofredores conseguiriam finalmente... A paz!

Fim!

**OOO**

Aahhhh! Eu não acredito! Eu acabei!!! Wahaahuaauhahuahahahua...

Essa fic foi um dos maiores desafios em minha vida de escritora de fanfics até o momento. XD Isso por um fato muito simples... O casal preferido da Shiryu Forever é Ikki x Shiryu... E eu simplesmente nunca pensei neles juntos e não consigo ligá-los na verdade... Por isso, foi muito complicado pra mim, juntá-los, fazê-los se apaixonar e tudo mais. Nenhuma idéia me vinha a mente... Só pensei no fato de criar uma cena com a Shunrey que seria um engano.

Depois de ficar algumas semanas em pânico... XDD Eu comecei a escrever a fic... Isso em 11 de janeiro e foi indo lentamente, algo como uma linha por hora era um suplício e por várias vezes eu achava que ia ter um treco! Nada saía apesar de eu saber exatamente o que ia acontecer... Cheguei a reescrever algumas cenas, principalmente depois do lemon, porque eu não gostei, até chegar ao ponto que me deixou satisfeita! Comecei a realmente me soltar mais e travar menos já era pra lá do dia 22 de janeiro e foi com alívio que li sobre a data de mudança da entrega dos presentes... XP

Como todos devem ter visto, terminei a fic em pleno domingo, dia 04, lá pelas 04:19 da madrugada e minha beta firme ao meu lado, me ajudando em tudo o que podia... Eu te adoro, _Lady Anúbis_! . O mais incrível é que eu não fiquei desesperada... Uma estranha calma se apoderou de mim enquanto as cenas fluíam, ou seja, aproximadamente as últimas dez páginas!

Quase chorei ao terminar a fic e ver que ela ficou como eu imaginava, mesmo não sendo com um casal que eu não gosto. Bem, não posso exatamente dizer que 'não gosto', simplesmente nunca pensei neles juntos e prefiro o Ikki com outros personagens! XD Mas realmente fiquei muito feliz com o resultado obtido com essa fic.

Como já dito no início, essa fic foi escrita para o _Amigo Secreto_ do **Fórum SSD**, em especial para **Shiryu Forever**. Espero que eu tenha conseguido fazer algo de seu agrado. Sei que você gosta de angust, mas não consegui fazer algo mais angust do que fiz aqui. Talvez se eu tivesse conseguido me soltar antes, tivesse saído... Mas aí sei que essa fic teria mais de 60 páginas - lembrando-se do 'simples' angust que fiz em _'Liebe'_ – fic de _Weiss Kreuz_ – que achei que ia ter umas 30 páginas e no final teve 65... -

Apesar de não nos conhecermos e nem nos falarmos apesar da _Aiko_ ter falado de você pra mim, eu realmente espero ter, no mínimo, feito algo aceitável com este casal que você tanto gosta!

Primeiramente quero agradecer a **_Aiko Hosokawa_**, que me ajudou na criação da fic, me dando a idéia de começar com o sonho... XD Você salvou minha vida! Graças a isso consegui organizar o que eu já tinha pensado e tudo saiu perfeito! - lembrando dos e-mails, papos pelo MSN e também na casa da _Aiko_! Nyah! Como é bom morar perto! -

Devo agradecer também a **_Freya de Niord_** e a **_Bruna Apoena_**, por terem me agüentado no MSN, enquanto eu colava trechos e mais trechos da fic, perguntando a cada cinco minutos se estava bom e se as ações e reações estavam condizentes com a real personalidade dos personagens.

Agradeço de coração a **_Lady Anúbis_**, que betou a fic e me incentivou durante todo o tempo em que eu estivesse escrevendo e _principalmente_ por aceitar betar uma fic de 33 páginas em um dia, além do fato de ter ficado comigo até as 04 da manhã, betando o resto da fic pra mim. Anúbis, eu te adoro e não tenho nem como agradecer ao que fez por mim! abraça com força

Ah! O fato de terem se passado quatro anos e Seiya não ter se recuperado por completo se deve ao fato do Pégaso ter sido atingido por Hades. Mesmo Athena sendo uma deusa, o amado dela foi atingido por outro deus, por isso a recuperação lenta dele. essa informação também pode ser vista em revistas de RPG por exemplo, onde se um personagem for amaldiçoado por um 'deus maior', nenhum outro deus, a não ser o deus que lançou a maldição, pode retirá-la.. Sobre o amado da Shunrey... Bem, isso é um segredo entre ela e o Shiryu! XDDD

Agradeço a todos os que leram a fic e peço para que me envie comentários, afinal, preciso saber se o enredo está no mínimo aceitável/o/

04 de Fevereiro de 2007.

04:19 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
